


The Prince's Kehrseite Consort

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Nick and Addie are BFFs, Nick doesn't know about wesen, Nick isn't a Grimm yet, Royalty, Sean is a royal, Set pre-series, reference to homophobic stances, wesen community, wesen politics, which means status in the wesen community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Nick and Sean have been together for a few months now, and Nick's never been happier.If only he could figure out why he seems to keep gaining weight or why his emotions are all over the place.Also if only Aunt Marie would stop telling him he needs to break up with Sean.At least his BFF Addie is somewhat of a help - at times.Pre-series AU - exploring the question - what if Nick and Sean were together before Nick became a Grimm?





	1. Expanding waistlines, mood swings, and disapproving Aunts

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TeamRenhardt - for all her help in planning this fic, encouragement for me to keep going with it when I thought it sucked, and generally just being awesome.
> 
> EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to TeamRenhardt and MAJOR KUDOS - the email Nick writes in this? Yeah, a lot of that was written by her! Thank you!!
> 
> WARNINGS: This chapter does contain some content which could be considered homophobic language, between family members. Please be aware of that in case it is triggering for you. See the end notes for more details.

Nick stirred as his lover slipped from the bed, hand reaching out automatically towards him.

 

“Shhh, Nick,” the other man said, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. “I have an early meeting. You sleep.”

 

Humming in reply, Nick snuggled down into the covers, watching through barely-open eyes as Sean moved towards their ensuite. He’d been out late the night before following up on a case, and was glad of the extra sleep – but not to be missing his lover from their bed.

 

Sean chuckled as he returned from the bathroom to see Nick’s pout. “I’ll be back later,” he assured the younger man.

 

“Who are you meeting with?” Nick asked, voice thick with sleep. He had the day off work – as did Sean – and hoped it really wouldn’t be long before Sean was back with him.

 

“Frank Rabe,” Sean replied, “and Harrison Berman. I shouldn’t be too long.”

 

“Good,” Nick replied. “I have plans for you today.”

 

“I look forward to them,” Sean assured him, pressing a light kiss to Nick’s lips as he headed from the room.

 

Sighing, Nick let himself drift back towards sleep.

 

 

*

 

 

He woke to a roll of nausea that had him dashing for the bathroom. Slipping to his knees before the toilet, Nick leant over, heaving into it.

 

It was the third time that week – and he was sick of it.

 

Pushing himself to his feet as he flushed the toilet and fixed it with a glare, Nick moved over to the sink, rinsing his hands and mouth.

 

“Nick?”

 

Glancing up at the sound of his name, Nick grinned. “Hey, Addie!” he called back. “I’m in the bathroom.”

 

She appeared in the doorway a moment later. “Are you all right?” she asked. “You look a little pale.”

 

Nick made a face. “I’m fine,” he replied. “Just a little queasy this morning.”

 

Adalind frowned, but he just fixed a smile on his face, giving a shrug.

 

“It’s probably just something I ate,” he said.

 

“All right,” the blonde agreed slowly.

 

“So, not that I’m not glad to see you,” Nick added, “but why are you here?”

 

“I heard you’d be without Sean this morning, and thought you might want some company,” she replied.

 

Nick grinned. Adalind, or Addie as he affectionately called her, was one of the many benefits resulting from his relationship with Sean. His lover had introduced them only months ago, but already Nick considered her one of his best friends. “Thanks,” he said. “Breakfast?”

 

“Not if you’re cooking,” Addie teased. She gave him another once-over, concern still lingering in her eyes. “Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll get started on breakfast?” she suggested lightly.

 

Nick pouted, but gave a nod.

 

“Don’t take too long!” Addie called after his retreating back, and Nick waved one hand at her.

 

 

*

 

 

Showered and dressed, Nick made his way down to the kitchen, rubbing absently at the waistband of his jeans. He was sure he had to be imagining it, but they felt… tighter… than usual.

 

Entering the kitchen, he smiled across at Addie, before suddenly making a face as the scent of scrambled eggs reached him. His face blanched, and he raced for the sink.

 

“Nick!” Addie exclaimed.

 

Leaning over the sink, Nick heaved into it. He hadn’t thought he had anything left to toss up.

 

Groaning as his heaving subsided, he leant against the kitchen cupboards, running a shaky hand over his hair.

 

“Sit down,” Addie ordered, pushing him towards a seat, before quickly fetching him a glass of water. “How often has this been happening?” she asked.

 

Nick scowled. “Just this morning,” he said.

 

“Really?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Nick sighed. “Fine,” he said, “I’ve felt nauseas a few times this week. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“It is when it keeps re-occurring,” she informed him crisply. Keen eyes watched as Nick took a sip from his glass of water.

 

“It’ll pass,” Nick told her, “it always does.”

 

“Always?” Addie asked.

 

“Well, so far it has,” he amended. “Look,” he said when she still didn’t look convinced. “I’ll be fine. Just… maybe no eggs for me this morning.”

 

“Fine,” Addie agreed. Moving back to the stove, she got rid of the eggs, before bringing over some toast. “Think you can eat any of this?” she asked.

 

Giving her a grin and a nod, Nick did so.

 

 

*

 

 

Snuggling into the throw blanket wrapped around him, Nick tossed some popcorn towards the television. “Oh, come on!” he said.

 

Addie laughed next to him.

 

“I do hope you’re planning to clean that up later.”

 

Turning, Nick grinned brightly to see Sean standing nearby. “Sean!” he said. “And Frank. Hey.” Struggling upright, Nick pushed his blanket down attempting to look less like a human burrito.

 

Sean smiled indulgently at him. “Enjoying your day off?” he asked.

 

“I am,” Nick agreed. “I’d enjoy it more if you were here with me,” he suggested lightly, shooting Frank a glance. “Can I steal him back off you now?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” Frank replied. He glanced towards Sean. “Thank you, Sir,” he said, head dipping in an almost bow.

 

“You’re welcome,” Sean replied.

 

With a nod, Frank turned, heading out of the apartment.

 

Nick watched him go with a wrinkled nose. As usual, Frank Rabe always seemed to give Nick the impression he wanted to defer to Sean more so than he actually did – which was already quite a lot.

 

Shaking those thoughts away, they weren’t important – especially not when faced with a day with Sean – Nick pushed himself to his feet.

 

“Well then,” he said, shuffling over to Sean and reaching up to wrap his arms around the other man’s neck. “Now that I have you for the rest of the day – whatever should I do with you?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Sean replied, leaning down to press his lips against Nick’s.

 

“Well,” said Addie, pushing herself to her feet. “That’s my cue to go.” She smiled at both of them. “And Sean,” she added, “you should know that Nick threw up this morning. Three times.”

 

“Addie!” Nick exclaimed.

 

She shook her head at him. “If I leave it up to you,” she said, “you won’t say a thing.” Nick pouted. “He seems to be fine now,” she added to Sean, “but he couldn’t seem to keep anything down earlier.”

 

“I told you it’d pass,” Nick complained.

 

“How long has this been happening?” Sean asked, turning concerned eyes down to his lover.

 

“Just a few times this week,” Nick admitted. “It’s nothing much.” He sighed at Sean’s continuing concerned look. “And I promise that if it continues I’ll go see the doctor,” he added.

 

Sean frowned. “How did I not notice this?” he asked.

 

Nick shrugged. “You’ve had a rather busy week,” he said. “You were usually gone before I felt any nausea.

 

“You _will_ tell me if it occurs again?”

 

“I will,” Nick agreed with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t know why you two are so worried. Nausea isn’t exactly a new thing.”

 

“No,” Sean agreed, “it’s not. That doesn’t mean I can’t want to keep you as safe and healthy as possible.” He began to back Nick up towards the couch. Feeling the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch, Nick grinned up at Sean.

 

A quick glance around showed that Addie had left the apartment sometime during their discussion. Letting himself tip backwards, Nick held onto Sean, dragging the other man down with him.

 

“Well, why don’t you take some extra special care of me?” he suggested.

 

Sean was only too happy to oblige.

 

 

*

 

 

It was three days later that Nick glanced down at his ringing phone to see an incoming call from his Aunt Marie.

 

Lifting his phone to his ear, Nick grinned.

 

"Hey, Aunt Marie," he said.

 

"Nicky," she replied.

 

Uh oh, Nick thought. That wasn't the best start to their conversation. Marie didn't usually call him Nicky unless she wanted to say something she thought he wouldn't like, or was concerned about him.

 

"I received your email," Marie said.

 

"Yeah?" Nick asked, smile brightening his tone as he thought back to the email he'd sent her a few weeks ago.

 

"It was a little... enthusiastic," she said.

 

Blushing, Nick rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "It went a little overboard?" He asked.

 

Marie let out a thoughtful hum. "I'm glad to hear you're happy," she said, "but I am concerned by the lack of any faults in your new Beau."

 

"Uh..." Nick began.

 

"Hey Aunt Marie!" she read, "You said you wanted to hear from me more. Sorry I haven't emailed or called in a bit. I have started dating this REALLY amazing man called Sean.

 

"Not only is he incredibly handsome (remember those Greek god statues at that museum you dragged me to once?) but he's funny and smart and freaking sexy.

 

"He's so sophisticated and a real gentleman.

 

"He holds doors for me, which should be weird, but it's kinda sweet.

 

"He didn't mind moving a bit slow and letting me decide how far things went. Said I needed to make the first moves so no one would think he used his position to pressure me. See? Such a gentleman!! Did I mention he's HOT?!?

 

"He can cook. And he likes to snuggle.

 

"He's even teaching me to cook!!

 

"And his muscles have muscles! I mean, when he wraps his arms around me, I feel so safe. And warm. And like everything's going to be okay.

 

"And he speaks French! *heart* *heart* *heart*

 

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is to have sometime murmuring in your ear in French while you're making love?

 

"And Russian! And Latin! :) :) :)

 

"So, uh, anyway. I thought you should know.

 

"Love you heaps!

 

"Nick."

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

"Do you see why I'm concerned, Nicky?" She asked.

 

"Umm...."

 

"I haven't heard you praise someone so much ever before."

 

"He's amazing!" Nick said, voice half-defensive, half-proud.

 

"What position does he have?"

 

"What?"

 

"You said he didn't want anyone to think he used his position to pressure you. What position is that?"

 

"Oh!" Nick replied, "he's my Captain!"

 

"Your Captain?" Marie asked.

 

"Yep," Nick agreed happily.

 

"And you don't see a problem with that?"

 

"Uh, no? I mean, I had to ask him out!" Nick exclaimed. "And he kept checking I was okay with everything. He's been such a gentleman!"

 

"And you didn't feel pressured?"

 

"Not at all!" Nick replied. "I wanted him to go faster!"

 

Marie made a thoughtful humming sound in the back of her throat.

 

"I don't think you should be so quick to continue this relationship, Nicky," she said.

 

Nick frowned. "What? Why?"

 

"I'm concerned by how sudden and extreme your feelings for him are. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

 

Groaning, feeling a familiar rush of pain and anger, Nick leant back against the wall. "It's because he's a guy, isn't it?” he asked.

 

"You know I don't care about that," Marie replied.

 

"Do I?" Nick shot back. "You keep saying that, but you didn't like my last boyfriend, either!"

 

"That had nothing to do with his gender," Marie replied.

 

"So what was it, then?' Nick asked.

 

"He wasn't right for you. And neither is this Sean." There was something in her tone as she said Sean's name that put Nick on edge.

 

"Because he's male?" Nick demanded. "You've never been able to accept my bisexuality!"

 

"I have no problem with your sexuality. I simply don't think this Sean is right for you. I'm afraid he's taking advantage of you. He isn't the kind of man you want to be involved with."

 

"He's *exactly* the kind of man I want to be with!" Nick snapped back.

 

"It's not safe for you to be with him!"

 

"Just because I'm a cop doesn't mean the people I work with are homophobic!"

 

"I'm not talking about your colleagues. I'm talking about him."

 

"So what, you've jumped from 'slow it down' to 'break it off' just because you don't like him?!"

 

"I'm concerned for your safety!"

 

"Yeah? Why? 'Cos all I'm hearing is that you don't want me dating a guy!"

 

"Nicky," Marie said, voice strained as she obviously tried to keep it calm. "I need you to trust me on this. There are things about Renard that you don't know."

 

"Then tell me."

 

"Nicky -"

 

"I'm not even going to consider breaking up with the best lover I have ever had when you can't even give me a proper reason. I love you, Aunt Marie, but I also love Sean.

 

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry you can't accept that." Nick's voice broke on the last words.

 

"Nicky -"

 

He ended the call. Leaning back against the wall, Nick drew in a shuddering breath, reaching up to massage his eyes.

 

Despite her protests otherwise, he'd always known Marie didn't like the fact he was bisexual. She'd never had a problem with any of the girlfriends he'd told her about or introduced her to.

 

But as soon as he'd introduced her to his college boyfriend, she'd shown extreme disapproval. To this day, Nick was still convinced Marie had had a hand in the fact that Ryan had subsequently broken their relationship off.

 

And changed colleges.

 

Shaking his head, Nick pushed himself back to his feet. Dropping his phone on the bench, he moved over to the couch, sinking down into the soft fabric.

 

Grabbing a cushion, he drew it towards himself.

 

He wished he wasn't alone, even as he was glad that he was. Wanted Sean there with him, even as he was glad the other man hadn't had to hear how against their relationship Nick's Aunt Marie was.

 

His phone beeped. Sighing, Nick leant his head back against the couch, turning to look back to the bench where his phone sat.

 

The tone indicated he'd received a message from Addie.

 

He didn't want to get up, but he found he did want to talk to Addie. He could do with some of her friendship right then.

 

Pushing himself to his feet, Nick moved over to the bench, grabbing his phone, before plopping back down onto the couch.

 

He brought up Addie's text.

 

Addie: Hey, loverboy. Enjoying your day off?

 

Sighing, Nick replied.

 

Nick: no

 

Addie: What?! What’s wrong?

 

Nick: can you come over?

 

Addie: Nick? What happened?

 

Nick: I may have had a major fight with my Aunt

 

Addie: your Aunt’s here?

 

Nick: on the phone

 

Addie: are we talking screaming, hanging up on each other fight?

 

Nick: sort of

 

Addie: why?

 

Nick: she doesn’t like Sean

 

Addie: I’m on my way!

 

 

Dropping his phone Nick leant back against the couch. He hoped Addie got there soon. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he sniffed, rubbing his hand across his face.

 

It was stupid. He shouldn’t be so upset. Not about something this simple. It wasn’t like it was a revelation to him that Aunt Marie didn’t like him dating guys. It wasn’t new.

 

So he shouldn’t be so upset about it.

 

The front door opened. “Nick?”

 

“In here!” he called back.

 

Moments later, Addie appeared, concerned frown on her face as she moved towards him. “Hey,” she said. Reaching out, Addie sunk down next to Nick, pulling him towards her in a hug. “Want to talk about it?” she asked.

 

Letting his friend tilt his head down to rest on her shoulder, Nick sighed. “I don’t know why I’m so upset,” he said. “I could have guessed.” He paused. “I _did_ guess. Which may be why I sent such an… enthusiastic email about Sean.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. She said that worried her. That I was too taken with him.”

 

“And you just wanted her to know how amazing he is?”

 

Nick nodded. He pressed his face against her shoulder, still blinking back tears. Frustration welled up within him. He wasn’t normally like this. Why should he be so upset? Just because Aunt Marie decided to be an ignorant bigot and tell him to break it off with Sean?

 

Nick pushed himself to his feet. “She drives me nuts!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

Addie raised her eyebrows, watching him curiously. Nick was… not exactly acting like himself. His emotions seemed all over the place. It made a thought at the back of her mind niggle at her harder. He couldn’t be, could he?

 

“She says it has nothing to do with the fact that Sean is a guy. But did she care when I dated Lisa? Or Claire? Or Beth? No!” Nick paced across the room.

 

“But as soon as she found out I was dating Ryan – oh boy! It was all, ‘you need to break it off’ and ‘he’s not right for you’ and ‘I care about you’ - but what she really cared about was that Ryan was a guy!

 

“And she promised, she promised! That had nothing to do with it. But as soon as she hears I’m dating another guy? I need to break it off for my own safety!”

 

Breathing heavily, Nick turned to face Addie. He blinked tears back from his eyes.

 

“Why won’t she accept me?” he asked. A few tears leaked out of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks. Angrily, Nick dashed them away. “And what’s wrong with me?” he demanded. “I didn’t feel this emotional when I went through puberty!”

 

“Oh Sweetie,” Addie said, reaching out to pull him back down onto the couch. “I don’t know why she doesn’t like Sean. As to your emotions – maybe whatever is making you nauseas is also affecting them?”

 

Nick frowned. “Like what?” he asked.

 

“That,” Addie agreed, “is a very good question.”

 

 

*

 

 

“I have a dinner meeting tonight,” Sean told Nick a few days later. Glancing up from where he was glaring at the button on his jeans – which was being more difficult than usual in doing up – Nick looked over to his lover.

 

“Home late?” he asked.

 

“Actually,” Sean replied, “I was hoping you would come with me.”

 

Nick made a face. So, it was going to be one of _those_ dinners, was it?

 

“I know you don’t enjoy them that much,” Sean said, “but I would appreciate having you there.”

 

Admittedly, Nick thought, he hadn’t had to attend that many dinners with Sean – the other man often letting him get out of them, even as there seemed to be numerous dinners and things Sean himself was expected to attend.

 

“I suppose I could come,” he said, giving up on doing up his button and simply using his belt to hide the fact that his jeans weren’t entirely done up. He turned to face Sean. “Am I getting fat?” he asked.

 

His lover blinked at him. “What?”

 

“Am I getting fat?” Nick turned to present his side to Sean. “I’m sure my jeans are getting tighter,” he complained.

 

“You’re hardly fat,” Sean replied. “And even if you were, I’d still love you anyway. Maybe your jeans shrunk in the wash?”

 

“Every single pair of them? Besides, I’m blaming you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes. If you weren’t such a good cook, I wouldn’t keep eating seconds.”

 

Chuckling, Sean moved over to Nick, gently pulling the shorter man towards himself. “Well,” he said, leaning down to give Nick a soft kiss on the lips. “I suppose we’ll just have to make sure you also get plenty of exercise.” The look in his eyes clearly suggested just what exercise he had in mind. Exercise that Nick greatly enjoyed.

 

“Mmm, I like that idea,” Nick agreed. Winding his arms around Sean’s neck, he leant up to give him another quick kiss. “So, dinner tonight?” he asked.

 

“Seven,” Sean replied. “We’ll have to leave here by 6:45pm.”

 

“So, no staying out late chasing perps.”

 

“Exactly.” Giving Nick a final kiss, Sean stepped backwards. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said.

 

“Bye!” Nick called after him.

 

Then he snatched up his phone.

 

 

Nick: Addie!!!! Sean wants me to go to one of *those* dinners again!

 

Addie: and?

 

Nick: what am I going to wear? What am I going to say? You know they make me uncomfortable!

 

Addie: I do. I also know you’re over-reacting. It’ll be fine.

 

Nick: I can’t fit into any of my jeans

 

Addie: what?

 

Nick: the top button won’t do up :(

 

Nick: I’m blaming Sean

 

Nick: his cooking

 

Addie: well, I suppose it’s more than likely that Sean is to blame…

 

Nick: what if my dress pants don’t fit?

 

Addie: have you tried them yet?

 

Nick: no…

 

Addie: then stop worrying until you’ve at least tried them on. Besides, if they don’t fit, we’ll get them fixed.

 

Addie: Nick?

 

Addie: Nick?!

 

Addie: Nicholas Burkhardt!!

 

Nick: if I don’t breath I can do them up

 

Addie: I think breathing may be a bit of a necessity

 

Addie: look, I’ve gotta be in Court in 20minutes, but then I’m free after 2. Meet me at _Giorgio’s_ at 2.30?

 

Nick: you’re a lifesaver!

 

Addie: ;)

 

 

*

 

 

Jeans held up by his belt, one of Sean’s shirts thrown on over the top to try and hide his expanding waistline, Nick waited for Addie just outside _Giorgio’s_. The boutique tailor was one he never would have imagined even entering before he started seeing Sean.

 

“You could have waited inside, you know?”

 

Turning, Nick grinned as Addie walked up to him. “I don’t know,” he said, “I might get a weird look.” He gestured towards himself.

 

Addie scoffed. “Please,” she said, “everyone knows you’re with Sean.”

 

Blushing, but inordinately pleased with that response, Nick followed her inside.

 

“Is that one of Sean’s shirts?” Addie asked casually, making her way towards the counter at the back.

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. He tugged at it. Much as he usually enjoyed wearing his lover’s clothes – especially when they still smelt of Sean – he wasn’t as enamoured with his reason for wearing this one.

 

Addie cast him a glance.

 

“I need to start working out or something,” Nick complained, hand moving down to press against his stomach. “I wasn’t kidding when I said my jeans won’t do up!”

 

The look Addie gave him was rather considering.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Addie shook her head. “Nevermind,” she replied, “we can talk about that later. For now – let’s find you something to wear tonight.” She turned towards the counter. “Giorgio!” she said brightly. “How are you?”

 

“Ms Schade,” Giorgio replied, smiling broadly at her as he came around the counter to grasp her hands. “Always a pleasure to see you. How can we help you today?”

 

“Nick,” Addie replied, motioning towards her still pouting friend. She leant conspiratorially towards Giorgio. “He’s got a dinner with Sean tonight,” she said, “and needs something to wear.”

 

“Ah,” Giorgio said. “Well then,” he turned to Nick with a clap of his hands, “why don’t we get you all set up?” he asked, ushering Nick towards one of the fitting rooms. “We’ll have you looking like a date fit for the Prince in no time!”

 

 

*

 

 

“He had to get me a larger size of pants,” Nick complained, staring gloomily down at his navel.

 

Rolling her eyes, Addie pushed Nick to keep him walking. “You’ll live,” she replied.

 

“What if Sean doesn’t like me in larger pants?”

 

“I’m sure he’ll like you just fine.”

 

“You know – I asked Hank the other day. He said I look the same as always. How can I look the same as always? My pants don’t fit any more!”

 

Addie bit her lip. “Perhaps because Hank doesn’t spend a lot of time staring at you?” she suggested.

 

Nick paused, then nodded. “He better not,” he agreed, “or Sean might get jealous.” He paused, giving his head a shake. “Sorry, I’m a little...” his voice trailed off as he waved one hand through the air.

 

“Hormonal?” Addie suggested.

 

Wrinkling his nose, Nick shot her a look.

 

“What?” she asked. “You’re overly emotional, having mood swings, and feeling bloated. Hormonal.”

 

Nick made a face. “That was information I could have done without,” he said.

 

“Suck it up,” Addie replied. “And smile. You get to spend the evening with Sean.”

 

“With Sean, having a fancy dinner that I don’t really want to attend in the first place,” Nick replied with a pout.

 

“It’s good for you to know the people Sean works with.”

 

“I work with Sean,” Nick replied. “Not sure how all these other people come into it.”

 

 

*

 

 

Nick was in the bathroom, glaring at the toilet, when Sean arrived home that evening.

 

“Nick?” Sean called.

 

Groaning, Nick glanced towards the bathroom doorway. He knew it wouldn’t take long for his lover to find him. Sure enough, moments later, Sean appeared, concern crossing his face as he saw where Nick was.

 

“Is everything all right?” he asked.

 

Nick sighed. “I threw up again,” he admitted, reaching down to rub his hand absently over his stomach.

 

Sean frowned. “How are you feeling?” he asked. Moving forward, he reached out, placing his hand on Nick’s forehead.

 

“Annoyed,” Nick replied.

 

“You don’t have to come tonight,” Sean said. “You should stay home and rest.”

 

Nick shook his head. “You’d like me there tonight,” he replied, “so I’ll come.”

 

“I’d also like you healthy.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Sean gave him a rather disbelieving look.

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “I’m already feeling better,” he admitted. “And if it’s like all the other times, now that I’ve thrown up, I’ll be fine.”

 

“I don’t like this.”

 

Nick snorted. “Neither do I,” he replied, “but it’s no reason for me to miss dinner.” Deciding that his body had finished rebelling against him for the moment, Nick moved over to the sink washing his face and hands and rinsing out his mouth.

 

Sean watched him with concern. “Perhaps you should see a doctor,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed reluctantly. He didn’t really want to see a doctor, but wasn’t sure how he could get out of it either – not when he kept throwing up.

 

If only he knew why it was happening.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick was just doing up his new dress pants when warm hands landed on his shoulders, wrapping around them and pulling him gently backwards against a firm chest. A soft kiss was pressed against his neck.

 

“If we didn’t have to leave soon...” Sean said.

 

Turning, Nick grinned up at his lover, reaching up to wind his arms around his neck, all disgruntled thoughts about his new pants forgotten. “Oh?” he asked.

 

Leaning down, Sean kissed him. Once, twice, a third time. He breathed in deeply. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he asked.

 

Grinning, Nick pushed himself closer to the other man. “I may have _some_ idea,” he said. “If it’s anything like what you do to me.”

 

Smiling, corners of his eyes crinkling, Sean pulled his younger lover to him in a hug. He rested his cheek against Nick’s head, just breathing in the scent of the other man.

 

Snuggling into the firm chest he was pressed up against, Nick sighed happily. This, this was one of the reasons it didn’t matter what his Aunt thought about his relationship with another man.

 

There was nothing quite like being held in Sean’s arms, and being able to hold him back. And Nick would never willingly give it up.

 

Slowly drawing back, Sean sighed. “I suppose we had better finish getting ready,” he said.

 

Nick grinned. “You’re the one who disrupted us,” he teased. Leaning up, he pressed a quick kiss to Sean’s lips, before stepping back and holding his arms out to each side. “How do I look?” he asked.

 

Sean shook his head. “Like someone who is only half dressed,” he replied.

 

Pouting, Nick folded his arms over his chest.

 

“Are those new pants?” Sean asked, already turning away.

 

“Ye-ah,” Nick agreed slowly, waiting for more.

 

Sean hummed. “They look good on you.”

 

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “Did Addie tell you to say that?” he demanded.

 

“What?” Turning back to face his lover, Sean was somewhat surprised by the fierce scowl that greeted him. “Nick? What’s wrong?”

 

“Did Addie tell you to say that?” Nick repeated.

 

“No. Why would she?” Sean stepped towards his lover in concern.

 

“Because she knows I’m getting fat!” Nick replied.

 

Sean blinked at him. His eyes trailed over his lover’s half-clothed form. “You are hardly ‘fat’,” he said.

 

Nick sniffed, irritably rubbing his hand across his face. “I had to get new pants ‘cos the old ones don’t fit properly any more,” he admitted.

 

“O-kay,” Sean agreed slowly, wondering where this was going.

 

“It’s not okay!” Nick replied. “My stomach is expanding!” He dropped his hands to press against the slight curve of his stomach. “My jeans won’t do up, my dress pants don’t fit, and Giorgio had to get me a larger size!”

 

Sean suppressed the urge to snicker at his lover’s dramatics.

 

“That’s hardly the end of the world,” he said carefully.

 

Nick shot him a glare. “What if it continues?” he asked. “What if I get fat? And then you don’t want me any more?!”

 

Barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes, but aware it would likely only make things worse, Sean stepped up to Nick. “Do you think I love you only because of your looks?” he asked seriously.

 

Sniffing, Nick shook his head.

 

“Good,” Sean replied, “because I don’t.” He wrapped his arms around Nick, pulling his slightly reluctant lover back towards himself. “There are many, many things I love about you Nicholas Burkhardt,” he said, “but most of all I just love you. All of you.”

 

“I’m being silly again, aren’t I?” Nick asked, voice slightly muffled against Sean’s chest.

 

“Not silly,” Sean replied. “Just...”

 

“Hormonal,” Nick said, lips twisting around the word. “That’s what Addie called it.”

 

Sean blinked. “I suppose that does seem, oddly, fitting,” he agreed.

 

Pushing himself backwards, Nick drew a deep breath. “Sorry,” he said, “let’s get ready now.”

 

 

*

 

 

The restaurant they were dining at was one Nick had been at a few times before – each time occurring since he’d started seeing Sean. Well, since they’d gotten serious, at least.

 

Smiling at the door staff, Nick stepped into the opulent foyer area, allowing Sean to remove his coat and pass it off.

 

The restaurant wasn’t something that Nick would have ever attended on his own – or even thought of entering until Sean brought him there the first time. It was the kind of place that seemed to scream wealth, while still managing to be understated enough that it wasn’t gaudy or over-the-top. Wealthy, but elegant.

 

“Sir,” one of the waitstaff said, dipping his head towards Sean as he approached, before turning to Nick with another, though shallower, dip of his head. “If you would follow me?”

 

Nodding, Sean guided Nick after the waiter, hand on the small of his lover’s back. They wound they way between a few tables and over towards the back of the restaurant, where there was a private room. One they had used before.

 

Ushering them inside, the Waiter turned to Sean. “Shall I have something brought out to start you?” he asked.

 

“The usual menu will be fine, thank you,” Sean replied.

 

Smothering his amusement at the deferential way Sean was always treated when they dined there, Nick moved further into the room. Frank Rabe was already inside, as was Addie and a few others Nick was becoming familiar with more and more as Sean introduced him to them.

 

“Nick,” Frank said, moving forward to shake his hand. “How are you?”

 

They settled into small talk that had the time passing as others arrived and took their seats.

 

To his continued amusement, Nick was seated at Sean’s right – with Sean at the head of the table.

 

There were a number of times he noticed that the conversation became stilted, eyes flicking towards him as though there was something he didn’t know that everyone else did. Words were cut-off, or changed. Heads dipped in bows towards Sean while giving the impression that they wanted to incline their whole bodies in a bow.

 

But it was something that Nick was getting increasingly used to. For some reason – some reason he didn’t yet understand – it was as though a certain portion of Portland treated his lover with a great deal of respect. Far more respect than Nick had expected.

 

Still, it gave him a kind of warm pride to see his lover being deferred to in such a way – even as it amused him.

 

They had eaten their entrees, main meal, and were just starting on their dessert, when it happened.

 

The door opened with a bang, making a few in the room jump, startled, as they turned towards it. Nick frowned, already on his feet, hand itching for the gun he wasn’t wearing, as he turned towards the doorway.

 

Someone stood there, hidden in shadow for a moment, before they stepped into the room.

 

Immediately there were overlapping cries of dismay, fear and even anger. Nick stared as the group of relatively calm and deferential people he’d gotten to know shoved back their seats and either pressed back away from the figure or puffed up threateningly before them.

 

“Seriously?” Nick demanded.

 

It was his Aunt Marie. Standing framed in the doorway, glaring at everyone, and totally disrupting what had turned out to be a rather nice dinner (and no, he wasn’t just talking about the fact that he’d been holding Sean’s hand under the table).

 

Marie’s eyes darted towards him.

 

“Nick,” Sean said, reaching out for his lover, but Nick was already moving forward. Anger and hurt bubbling up beneath his skin, fists clenching at his sides.

 

“What?” he demanded, pushing right up into his Aunt Marie’s space as she took a step inside. “It wasn’t enough you had to ring and demand I break it off with Sean? Now you’re going to turn up here, too?!”

 

There was a shocked murmur around him, but Nick paid them no mind. All his focus was on his Aunt. His Aunt, who had told him to break off the best relationship he’d ever been in. Who claimed it had nothing to do with the fact his lover was a man, but couldn’t give him any other reason that made any sense.

 

His Aunt, who was _here_ , in Portland, disrupting his dinner!

 

And who was glaring at his lover. His lover, who had moved up behind him. There was tension in Sean that let Nick know he wanted to drag Nick away from Marie.

 

“Hey!” Nick snapped, pushing further into her space – he ignored the sharply indrawn breaths taken around the room. Marie’s eyes snapped down to his.

 

“Nicky -” she began.

 

“Don’t you ‘Nicky’ me! What on earth are you doing here?! What, you couldn’t wait for me to come home?”

 

“I was hardly going to confront you in _his_ territory!” Marie snapped.

 

Nick saw red.

 

“His territory?” he demanded. “So, what? You come here instead? Interrupt our dinner, and why? Because you don’t like my lover?!”

 

“Nicholas -”

 

“Oh, so it’s Nicholas, now?”

 

“You will come with me,”

 

“I will do no such thing!”

 

“It isn’t safe for you here!”

 

“I was having a perfectly lovely dinner before _you_ showed up!”

 

“You will do as you’re told!”

 

“You can’t order me around!”

 

“This isn’t a discussion!”

 

“No! It’s not!”

 

Folding his arms across his chest, Nick glared at her. There was shuffling around the room, and Nick noticed some of the diners inching closer.

 

Aunt Marie also seemed to notice, going tense as she shot them a glance.

 

“Come with me,” she said. “We can discuss this later.”

 

“We’re not discussing anything!” Nick snapped back. “I already told you! I don’t care! I’m in love with Sean and I’m staying with him!”

 

“It’s too dangerous!”

 

“Stop being so homophobic!”

 

“I care about you -”

 

“Funny! I’m not feeling very cared for!”

 

Marie’s eyes narrowed. Her voice was very calm and flat when she spoke. “I’m giving you a chance, Nicky,” she said. “Come with me, and this ends now.”

 

Nick scoffed. “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

 

Sighing, Marie glanced around the room. “Very well,” she said. “If I can’t remove you. I’ll remove _him_.”

 

“What?!”

 

Marie took a step forward and to the side, trying to move around Nick.

 

Immediately, Nick moved back in front of her, bodily placing himself between her and the rest of the room, and in particular, Sean. “Seriously?” he demanded. “It’s one thing to disapprove! Now you’re threatening my lover?!”

 

“Move, Nicholas.”

 

“No!”

 

Marie darted to the side. Nick matched her.

 

Reaching out, he grabbed hold of her upper arms, halting her. Shocked gasps rang out.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Nick said, “but I can’t let you do this.” Annoyingly, he felt tears pricking at his eyes once more. Blinking furiously, he stared at his Aunt, trying to figure out how things had gone so wrong.

 

“You don’t understand what’s going here,” Marie told him, voice serious. “I need you to move.”

 

“I need you to leave,” Nick replied.

 

“Nicky -”

 

“No!” he snapped. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but I’m not going to let you do this! Don’t make me arrest you!” His voice cracked on his last sentence, and Nick gritted his teeth against the tears threatening to spill over.

 

He swallowed.

 

“Please leave,” he said.

 

“You will regret this,” Marie said, staring back at him. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. I only want you safe.” She turned towards the door.

 

Then darted past Nick.

 

Immediately he leapt after her, grabbing hold of her arm and spinning her around to face him. Marie’s arm came up in a swift motion, but Nick stood his ground, staring her down. There were cries of dismay around them. Her hand came to a halt mere inches from his face.

 

“You need to leave,” he repeated. “Now.”

 

“This isn’t over,” she replied, though her eyes weren’t on Nick, but on Sean. Sean, who was practically vibrating with tension and suppressed anger, eyes sparking as he glared at her.

 

Tightening his grip, Nick moved Marie back over to the doorway, guiding her through and into the restaurant.

 

Around them, diners sat with mouths open, eyes wide, and, in most cases, fear written all over their faces – some even trying to back away – as Nick marched his Aunt out of the restaurant.

 

“Nicky,” Marie said, voice softening, as they exited the restaurant.

 

“I can’t talk to you right now,” he replied. His voice was thick with tears, and he rubbed irritably at his cheeks.

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“I’m not sure,” he replied, swallowing hard against the realisation. “You haven’t exactly been showing it lately.”

 

“Everything I do, is for your protection.”

 

“Right now, the thing that would protect me most, is you leaving,” Nick replied. He met her eyes, his gaze serious, even if somewhat watery.

 

Staring back at him, Marie gave a sharp nod. “I’ll leave,” she agreed.

 

“And don’t come back tomorrow, either,” Nick said. “Go, go back home. Stay away from Portland for a bit. You just threatened a Police Captain in front of a dozen witnesses. I don’t know what’s gotten into you but don’t stay here if you can’t be civil. You stay, and you’ll end up in prison.”

 

“I’ll leave,” Marie repeated. “But not forever. I will return. I love you, Nicky, and I care about you. This relationship – it’s not good for you.”

 

Biting his lip, Nick glanced away from her, fresh tears flooding his eyes.

 

“I’ll come back,” Marie repeated, “when I can. When I have something I can show you, so that you understand.” Reaching out, she pressed her hand against his face. Nick closed his eyes against the touch. It hurt, deep in his chest. He both wanted to press into the motherly touch that had grounded so many of his years, and recoil away from it.

 

“I don’t want you to be hurt,” she continued, “but I fear that’s all that will happen if you stay with _him_.”

 

“Marie -”

 

“I love you, Nicky, don’t forget. And be careful. I can’t protect you properly if you won’t listen to me. Don’t trust him.” Stepping back, away from him, she turned, flagging a taxi. “Be careful!” she repeated, climbing into it.

 

Shaking his head, Nick watched the taxi leave.

 

Turning, he dashed his hands against his cheeks, trying to remove any trace of his tears. He felt unsteady, furious and hurt, like screaming and crying and curling into a ball and hiding away all at once.

 

Shaking his head, Nick stepped back into the restaurant. Immediately, Sean was at his side. Eyes watched him as he walked back towards the room, wide with shock and what appeared to be some kind of awe. Ignoring them, he moved back into the private room, noting a number of diners relaxing as though standing down their guard as he did so. Even a few of those who’d been in the room with them had moved into the main restaurant, and now followed him back.

 

He had a feeling they’d been keeping an eye on him. He wanted to be mad at Sean – for sending them and for hovering himself – but his emotions were too jumbled up with everything else in order to do so.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, stepping into the room.

 

“You’re sorry?” Addie exclaimed. “Nick -”

 

Running his hand over his face, Nick nodded. “I didn’t realise she’d show up here,” he said. “I mean, I knew she wasn’t exactly happy about my relationship with Sean, but I already told her to butt out.” He glared at the table. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

 

“You stood up to her,” someone said.

 

Blinking, Nick glanced up at them, giving a shrug. “She wouldn’t have hurt me,” he said. “But I’ve never seen her like that before – so violent.” He shuddered.

 

“You stood between her and the P- Captain,” someone else said.

 

Nick scowled. “Well I was hardly going to let her get all upset at my lover, was I?” he demanded. “Just because she doesn’t like me dating a guy doesn’t mean she can attack Sean!”

 

The thought of someone attacking Sean – or his Aunt attacking Sean – made Nick both furious and hurt once more. He tried to rub discretely at his eyes.

 

“Perhaps it’s best for us all to go home?” Frank Rabe suggested, glancing around at everyone. “We can always finish this another time.”

 

“We can,” Sean agreed, though his eyes were on Nick. On the hunched shoulders and pained posture his lover was trying to hide. He looked around at his Council. “I’ll be in contact,” he said.

 

Dipping their heads in bows, the Council filed slowly out of the room, until only Nick, Sean and Addie remained. Sean glanced over at Adalind. She gave him a tight smile.

 

“Let me help you get him home,” she suggested.

 

Sean paused a moment, before nodding. He was well aware that his lover and Adalind shared a rather close friendship. He, himself, had grown closer to the hexenbiest ever since he’d introduced Nick to her, and found she was now one of his most-trusted advisors.

 

“You can drive,” he decided, tossing her the keys, even as he wrapped one arm around Nick, feeling the minute trembling in his lover’s frame.

 

Nodding, Addie led the way out to the car.

 

 

*

 

 

The trip from the restaurant back home passed in a kind of blur for Nick. He could feel the adrenalin rushing out of his system as the situation passed, leaving him feeling dazed, on edge, and unable to deal with things.

 

Sean was a constant presence at his side, guiding him out to the car, then climbing into the back-seat beside him.

 

Arriving back home, Nick let Sean lead him inside.

 

“Why would she do that?” he asked, the first words he’d uttered since leaving the restaurant.

 

Sean paused.

 

Reaching out, Nick latched onto him, burying his face in his lover’s chest. “She said she loves me. She raised me after my parents died! Why would she do that?”

 

“Why don’t you put Nick to bed?” Addie suggested gently, seeing the indecision on Sean’s face.

 

Nodding, Sean gently pulled Nick along with him to the bedroom. Nick’s tears soaked Sean’s shirt, though his sobs were silent.

 

Gently easing Nick out of his clothing, then slipping him beneath the covers, Sean reached out, grasping hold of his hand, giving it a squeeze.

 

“I love you,” he said.

 

Nick squeezed back. “I love you, too,” he replied. Sniffing, he blinked watery eyes up at Sean. “Sorry,” he said, “I’ve been so stupidly emotional lately.”

 

Reaching out, Sean brushed away Nick’s tears. “It’s not stupid,” he replied.

 

Nick grinned, blushing lightly. “Come to bed?” he asked, hand tightening on Sean’s.

 

“I will, in just a moment,” Sean promised. “I’ll just see Addie out.”

 

Nodding, Nick snuggled down into the covers, awaiting his lover’s return.

 

True to his word, Sean was back within moments, shucking his own clothing and climbing into the bed beside Nick.

 

Rolling into the warmth of the other man, Nick pressed up against him. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said, “I won’t let her break us up.” His arms wound around his lover.

 

Holding Nick tightly back, Sean silently agreed.

 

 

*

 

 

“All right,” said Hank, pushing back from his desk and turning to face Nick. “What’s going on?”

 

Blinking, Nick glanced up, staring at his partner. “Uh...” he began.

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “You’ve been tense all week,” he said.

 

Sighing, Nick scrubbed one hand over his face. “My Aunt Marie came for a visit,” he said.

 

Hank raised an eyebrow.

 

“She wasn’t exactly… supportive… of my relationship with Sean.”

 

Hank’s other eyebrow rose to join his first. “And by not supportive you mean...”

 

“She tried to attack him.”

 

“What?”

 

Nick let out a bitter laugh. “My thoughts exactly,” he replied. “I mean – I’ve never seen her like that before! She’s a librarian! And she threatened him in front of everyone!” He threw his hands up into the air in frustration. “I had to walk her out of the restaurant.”

 

Hank frowned. “Sounds serious,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed.

 

“How are you coping with this?”

 

At Nick’s enquiring look, Hank elaborated.

 

“I know she raised you after your parents died,” he said, “so it must be tough, her reacting like that.”

 

“I should have seen it coming,” Nick admitted. He laughed softly – but there was nothing happy about it. “I think I did see it coming – sort of,” he admitted. “She never liked me dating guys.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d dated many guys before the Captain?”

 

“No,” Nick agreed. “My first boyfriend was Ryan – in college. When Aunt Marie found out...” he shook his head. “Let’s just say I’m pretty sure her reaction is the reason Ryan broke up with me.”

 

Hank winced. “Nick -”

 

“It’s no big deal,” Nick cut in. “I’m hardly the first person to have disapproving parental figures in regards to their love life.”

 

Studying Nick’s face, seeing the desire to drop the subject, Hank slowly nodded. “Fine,” he said. “But know that I’m here for you. You and the Captain – you’ve got something great.”

 

Nick grinned. “We do, don’t we?” he agreed.

 

 

*

 

 

A wash of giggling reached Nick’s ears and he turned, spotting a group of teenagers standing behind the police line, watching him. He wasn’t sure just what was so humorous about the crime scene – a smashed in glass store-front – or what was so interesting about him, but at least they weren’t trying to cross the line.

 

“No-one injured, thankfully,” Wu said, drawing Nick’s attention away from the teenagers. “A large amount of jewellery stolen. No cameras in the store. Two down the street, but none facing the actual store-front.”

 

“No cameras?” Nick asked.

 

“I know,” Wu agreed, “it’s like they were just asking to be robbed.” He motioned Nick and Hank inside.

 

 

Having gone over the scene, Nick exited the store once more to see the same group of teenagers still standing behind the line, watching.

 

Gawkers at crime scenes were nothing new, but he had the uncomfortable feeling that they weren’t looking at the crime scene so much as they were looking at him.

 

As he passed by them on the way back to Hank’s car, he caught a few words.

 

“… pretty good looking...”

 

“… heard he confronted her!”

 

“… kehrseite, isn’t he?”

 

“… that’s one _lucky_ Prince!”

 

“Lucky _him_ , more like!”

 

Passing the teenagers, Nick glanced back at them, somewhat confused by what he’d heard. One of the girls caught his eyes, before ducking her head away and bursting into nervous laughter.

 

“Do you know what’s up with them?” Nick asked Hank.

 

Hank glanced over. “Just some kids looking at the scene?” he suggested.

 

Nick hummed in agreement, but didn’t feel it was quite right.

 

 

*

 

 

“They were staring at me!” he told Addie that evening, sunlight fading behind them as they sat out on some of the alfresco seating at one of their favourite Italian places.

 

Addie raised an eyebrow at him. One day, Nick thought, he was going to look as sophisticated and knowledgeable as her when he did that. “Really?” she asked. “You sure they weren’t just looking at the crime scene?”

 

Nick pouted. “Pretty sure,” he said. “I mean, they weren’t talking about the crime scene...” his voice trailed off.

 

“What were they talking about?”

 

“I’m not sure… I mean, I _think_ they were talking about me, but...”

 

“But?”

 

Nick shook his head. “It’s just.. some of what they said,” he admitted. “It was – strange.”

 

“In my experience, teenagers are strange,” Addie replied. She glanced at Nick’s plate. His food had been pushed around a fair bit, but it didn’t appear that he’d eaten that much. “Are you feeling all right?” she asked.

 

“What? Oh, yeah,” Nick said, glancing down at his plate. He scowled. “I had to buy new jeans,” he said.

 

Addie blinked at him.

 

“I had to buy new jeans,” Nick repeated, shaking his head. “And I seem to be hungry All. The. Time!” he shoved his fork away from himself.

 

Frowning, Addie reached over, grabbing his hand where it had curled into a first. “Nick,” she said, “are you telling me you’re trying not to eat?” She gave him a disapproving look.

 

Blushing, he glanced down at his plate. “Trying not to eat too much,” he replied. “I mean, I’ve been exercising – a lot. And eating healthy. But I just keep putting on weight.” He poked at his stomach. “So I figure I must be eating too much.” He sighed, reaching out to grab his fork and stab at his food once more.

 

“So you’re going hungry?”

 

“Trying to eat slowly,” he replied, before giving another sigh at her sceptical look. “It’s not like I’m starving myself,” he defended. “I’m just trying to eat less – or at least normally. I’m so hungry lately that if I ate whenever I was hungry, I wouldn’t stop eating!”

 

Narrowing her eyes, Addie studied him. “Going hungry isn’t going to help,” she said, pushing his plate towards him. “Finish your meal.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Hey,” Sean said, glancing up from his desk where he was working on some papers as Nick and Addie came in.

 

“Hey,” Nick replied. Grinning, he moved over to his lover, leaning down to wrap his arms around Sean’s neck and give him a kiss.

 

After a moment, Addie cleared her throat.

 

Nick turned to her with a pout.

 

“Just reminding you I’m here,” she told him sweetly.

 

Poking his tongue out at her, Nick turned back to Sean, giving him another kiss. Finally pulling back, he turned to Addie. “You don’t have to stay, you know,” he said, a teasing light in his eyes.

 

“Actually,” Addie replied, “I’ve got some things I need to talk to Sean about.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes, heaving a dramatic sigh. “I suppose that means you’d like me to make myself scarce,” he said. “Fine, I’m going to go shower and get ready for bed.” He gave Sean a look. “Try not to take too long?”

 

“Of course, love,” Sean replied, giving Nick’s hand on his shoulder a squeeze. As Nick walked away, Sean turned an inquisitive look towards Adalind.

 

She sighed.

 

“Did you know Nick’s been trying to limit how much he eats?” she asked.

 

Sean blinked. “Why?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Because he thinks he’s gaining weight.”

 

Frowning, Sean glanced in the direction his husband had vanished in. “Why would he -”

 

“He said he had to buy new jeans.”

 

“They could have shrunk in the wash -”

 

“Do you really believe that?”

 

Sighing, Sean leant back in his chair. “What you’re suggesting...” he said.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Rubbing his towel over his hair to dry it, Nick moved into their walk-in closet. He felt like sleeping in one of Sean’s shirts. Something he’d been craving more and more often lately.

 

“He’s been throwing up,” Addie’s voice came faintly to him. Nick paused, before shaking his head, and continuing to look for a shirt.

 

“He’s promised to see a doctor,” Sean’s voice replied.

 

“See a doctor? You really think a normal doctor’s going to be able to do anything for him?”

 

“Adalind -”

 

“He’s throwing up,” she repeated. “He’s gaining weight. You need to tell him, Sean.”

 

“Tell him what?”

 

“You know what.”

 

“That’s not something I can just go telling him! It’s not something you can just go telling anyone!”

 

“He needs to know. Before things progress even further.”

 

“You don’t know for sure -”

 

“I do.” There was a pause. Addie sighed. “I ran the test,” she said. There was clink, as though of glass hitting a surface.

 

Another pause.

 

“This...” Sean breathed out, “this means...”

 

“It does,” Addie agreed gently. “So, you need to tell him.”

 

“I can’t -”

 

“He’s going to find out some time,” Addie replied. “It’s better it comes from you.”

 

“How long?”

 

“A few months.”

 

Shaking his head, Nick pressed his hand to his mouth, one of Sean’s shirts clenched in his other hand. Tears pricked his eyes and he stumbled backwards, moving towards the bed.

 

He was dying, he thought.

 

He was dying, and Sean knew, but didn’t want to tell him.

 

His stomach churned.

 

Pulling Sean’s shirt haphazardly on, he crawled into bed, tears leaking from his eyes as he shut them tightly.

 

He didn’t want to die.

 

Not now.

 

Not when everything (well, save his fight with Aunt Marie), was going so well.

 

He’d never been happier than when he was with Sean.

 

He didn’t want that to end.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean stared at the glass vial sitting innocently before him. The glass vial full of a softly glowing green zaubertrank.

 

“A few months?” he asked.

 

Adalind nodded. “He’ll start really showing, soon,” she said. “Congratulations.”

 

Sean stared at the vial. “He’s pregnant,” he said, voice flat.

 

“Hence the weight gain and the throwing up,” Adalind replied. “And the mood swings.”

 

Sean grimaced – Nick _had_ been somewhat moody and emotional of late. He hadn’t commented on it simply because he could tell it was bothering Nick that he was feeling that way.

 

Swallowing, Sean reached out, picking up the vial. “I’m going to be a father?” he asked.

 

“You are,” Adalind agreed. “So you need to tell Nick.”

 

Sean laughed. “How am I supposed to do that?” he asked. “He doesn’t even know who I am!”

 

“You tell him.”

 

He turned to face her.

 

“You tell him,” Adalind repeated. “You don’t plan on ever letting him go, do you?” she asked gently.

 

“No,” he admitted. “Not as long as he lets me hold on.”

 

Smiling softly, she nodded. “I know,” she said. “So, sooner or later, you would have to tell him. He’s already noticed the way wesen act around you. Has questions about your need to meet with the Council.

 

“For now, he’s content not to ask any questions – but do you really think that’ll be the case a year from now? A few years? If you’re going to share your life with him, you need to actually share it.”

 

“That’s… in the future.”

 

“Admittedly,” Adalind said, nodding towards the vial, “this has sped things up a bit.” She grinned. “But you can hardly blame Nick for that, he’s not the one who should have remembered to use protection.”

 

Sean shot her a glare. “Oh, because my half-’biest status is really something that would make me think that?” he asked.

 

“You know what they say about ‘biests and fertility,” she replied.

 

“I’m half, and he’s kehrseite,” Sean replied. “It’s practically impossible.”

 

“Apparently not.”

 

Running one hand over his face, Sean shook his head once more. “The Council -” he began.

 

“Have been vetting Nick since you first started properly dating him,” Adalind replied. “You know that. Besides, after his performance the other night, there’s no-one on the Council who would object either to Nick knowing or to him being your Consort.”

 

“Bonded,” Sean replied.

 

Adalind stared at him.

 

“I want Nick as my Bonded,” he admitted, “not my Consort.”

 

A smile stretched across Adalind’s lips. “Then you better talk to him,” she said. “In fact, perhaps you should know that there are rumours flying all throughout the wesen community about the brave kehrseite partner of our Prince? Apparently it’s an incredibly romantic story, made all the more so by the fact that he is kehrseite.”

 

“You really think I should tell him?”

 

Folding her arms, Adalind glared at Sean. “Yes,” she said. “He’s already showing – that’s only going to increase as time goes on. He needs to see a doctor – and not a normal one, either, to check on how things are going. Not to mention the fact that he’s trying to lose weight right now when he should be giving his body everything it wants.

 

“Look,” she added, “I know it’s scary… telling Nick. But this is Nick. He’s not going to leave you over this.”

 

Sean scoffed. “You’re not just asking me to tell him I’m some kind of royal monster,” Adalind hissed at his choice of wording, “but also that that means I’ve knocked him up? What’s not to like?”

 

“That’s the spirit,” she replied. “Now, I’ll leave you two alone. Good luck.” Turning, she headed towards the door.

 

“Adalind?” She paused. “Thanks.”

 

Shooting a brief smile over her shoulder, Adalind let herself out.

 

 

 

Heaving a sigh, Sean stood up, staring down at the glowing vial. Adalind was right, he did need to tell Nick. He just wished he knew exactly how he should tell him.

 

 

*

 

 

Entering their room, Sean found Nick already in bed, cocooned under the covers. Smiling softly at his lover, he moved quietly forward, wondering whether to wake him or not.

 

He was worried if he waited too long he’d lose his nerve for telling Nick. But he also didn’t want to disturb his lover if he was already asleep. Nick would need whatever sleep he could get.

 

Moving over to the bed, Sean leant over Nick, pausing as he noticed the tear-tracks running down the other man’s face. Instantly concerned, he climbed onto the edge of the bed.

 

Feeling the bed shift, Nick rolled over to face Sean.

 

He was crying, Sean realised.

 

“Nick?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

 

Nick stared up at him with wide, wet eyes.

 

“Nick?”

 

Nick took a shuddering breath. “Sean,” he said.

 

“What’s wrong?” Reaching out, Sean ran his hands over his lover, trying to find the source of his pain.

 

Nick bit his lip, more tears trailing down his cheeks as he let out a soft sob.

 

“Nick?!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Nick gasped out. He reached up for Sean, hands grasping onto the taller man’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Nick?!”

 

“I’m dying,” Nick said, “aren’t I?”

 

Sean froze. “What?”

 

More tears. “I’m dying,” Nick repeated. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to leave you. I love you. I….” he choked on a few sobs. “I heard Addie talking to you, saying, a normal doctor can’t help me, and, and I have all the symptoms, and I’ve only got a few months, and – I don’t want to leave you!” he cried out.

 

Sean stared down at him. “Nick,” he said slowly, “you’re not dying.”

 

Blinking away tears, Nick stared up at him. “What?” he asked.

 

“You’re not dying,” Sean repeated, “you’re pregnant.”

 

Nick burst into fresh tears.


	2. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean tries to explain that Nick is pregnant - Nick reacts to this news.  
> And the news that wesen exist and his lover is one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to TeamRenhardt, without whom this chapter wouldn't exist.

“Nick?” Sean asked, but his lover just cried harder, hands fisting against Sean’s shoulders. “Nick!”

 

“I don’t want to die!” Nick repeated.

 

“You’re not dying,” Sean snapped back at him, giving his lover a gentle shake, trying to get him to see reason.

 

“I’m dying!” Nick moaned. “I’m dying! And you don’t want me to die! And your mind’s snapped! And you’re going mad! And I’ll be dead! And you’ll be mad! And it’s all horrible!” A fresh waves of tears flowed over him, and Nick pressed forward, burying his face against Sean’s chest as he bawled.

 

“Nicholas,” Sean said, soft, but firm. “You are _not_ dying. You’re pregnant.”

 

Shaking with the force of his sobs, Nick reached out, hand scrabbling for his phone. What was he going to do? He was dying and Sean had lost his mind! He didn’t want his death to destroy his lover!

 

Fingers curling around his phone, Nick blindly pulled it towards himself, thumbing it on and hoping he was hitting the right icons.

 

The phone rang.

 

“Nick,” Sean repeated. He ran his hands up and down Nick’s back, trying to get him to calm down somewhat. The younger man was crying so hard he was gasping, not quite able to draw in enough air.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Addie!” Nick wailed in the direction of his phone.

 

“Nick? What’s wrong?” Sean could hear the sound of Adalind opening a door – no doubt she’d just gotten into her car, ready to drive home. The door shut. “Nick?”

 

“I’m dying!” Nick wailed. “I’m dying! And Sean’s going mad! And I don’t want him to be mad! I love him! I love him and I’m dying and it’s destroying him!”

 

There was a pause.

 

“I’m coming in,” Adalind stated firmly. There was the sharp tap of her heels against the path, then the sound of the elevator. Reaching over, Sean gently took the phone from Nick, turning it off.

 

“Nick,” he repeated. Nick just cried harder. “Nicholas!”

 

Adalind appeared in the doorway. She took a moment to take in the sight of Sean sitting on the edge of their bed, his hysterical lover in his arms, bawling his eyes out, before her eyes narrowed and she strode forward.

 

“Addie!” Nick cried as he spotted her, twisting to look at her.

 

She slapped him.

 

Sean felt himself puffing up in anger, power teasing just beneath his skin.

 

Nick fell silent.

 

Slowly, Sean turned to face him. “Nicholas?” he asked.

 

Gaping, shocked out of his hysteria by Adalind’s slap, Nick stared back at his lover. He  hiccuped.

 

“Now,” said Adalind, “will someone please tell me what’s going on?”

 

Nick’s lower lip trembled. “I’m dying,” he said, voice soft and full of pain – but thankfully none of the hysteria that had been gripping him just moments before.

 

Adalind frowned. “And what makes you think that?” she asked.

 

Nick blinked up at her. “You said so,” he said. “I, I heard you talking to Sean. You said I had all the symptoms. That I couldn’t see a normal doctor. That I only had a few months!”

 

“And did you hear me say you were dying?” she pressed.

 

Pausing, Nick looked thoughtful for a moment, before he grimaced. “No?” he asked.

 

“No,” Adalind agreed. “Because we _weren’t_ talking about you dying.”

 

“But then why is Sean going mad?!” Nick demanded to know.

 

It was Adalind’s turn to blink. “Mad?” she asked.

 

Nick nodded. “When I said I was dying he said I was pregnant!” he replied.

 

Sighing, Adalind turned her glare to her Prince. “Really?” she asked.

 

Sean scowled back at her. “And what would you have had me say?” he asked. “He thought he was dying!”

 

“So, I’m _not_ dying?” Nick asked.

 

“No,” Sean and Adalind assured him.

 

“Then… then, what..?”

 

“While he perhaps could have told you in a more appropriate way,” Adalind said, “Sean is right. You’re not dying, you’re pregnant.”

 

Nick stared at her. “Uh, Addie,” he said, “have you forgotten something? I’m a man.”

 

“Oh, I’m well aware of that, sweetie,” she assured him. “As, I’m sure, is Sean.”

 

“Very much so,” Sean muttered.

 

“Which means I can’t get pregnant!”

 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, smiling gently as she watched the way Nick snuggled into Sean, the taller man practically pulling Nick into his lap in order to provide comfort, Adalind took a deep breath.

 

“Nick,” she said, “what are the symptoms of pregnancy?”

 

“Uh….”

 

“Weight gain?” she suggested. “Nausea – often referred to as morning sickness? An increase in appetite? Mood swings, brought on by changing hormones? Is any of this sounding familiar?”

 

“But I’m a man!” Nick repeated. “Men can’t get pregnant, Addie!”

 

“Usually, no,” she agreed. “However, while it isn’t very well known, there are some men who can get other men pregnant.”

 

Nick turned wide eyes towards his lover. “And you’re one of these men?” he asked.

 

Sean nodded. “I am,” he said.

 

“Wow,” Nick muttered. He shook his head. “So, you’re saying you knocked me up?” he demanded. “That all my weight gain and emotions and that stupid throwing up is because I’m pregnant?”

 

“It is,” Sean agreed.

 

Nick shook his head once more. He turned back to Addie. “That test you told Sean you did?” he asked

 

“A pregnancy test,” she replied. At Nick’s frown she added, “not the usual pee on a stick pregnancy test – but one designed specifically to test for male pregnancy.”

 

Nick leant back into Sean’s arms, trying to wrap his head around it. “I’m pregnant?” he asked.

 

“You are,” Adalind agreed.

 

Nick sat up suddenly, turning wide eyes towards Sean. “That means – baby!” he exclaimed. “I’m – I’m going to have your baby!”

 

“You are,” Sean agreed, a softness entering his eyes and voice as he looked over his lover.

 

Nick laughed – a sound bright with delight. “We’ve going to have a baby!” he said.

 

“Congratulations, Nick,” Adalind said, giving him a soft smile. “You going to be okay now?”

 

Dazed, Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah.” He laughed once more. “We’re gonna have a baby. I’m not dying, Sean’s not mad, and we’re gonna have a baby.”

 

Smiling back at them, Adalind pushed herself to her feet. “Right, then,” she said, “I’ll just leave you two to celebrate this news.”

 

Sean glanced up at her. “Thank you,” he said.

 

She nodded back at him, before turning and leaving the room.

 

 

 

“A baby!” Nick exclaimed, turning to face Sean. “Our very own baby!” His eyes sparkled with delight and his whole body seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

 

“Yes,” Sean agreed, awe and wonder in his voice as he slid his hands down to wrap over Nick’s stomach. Nick’s gaze followed Sean’s hands.

 

“Oh!” he gasped out, turning stricken eyes to his lover. “I tried to eat less!” he said. “I complained about getting fat!” His own hands wrapped over Sean’s. “What if I hurt our child?”

 

“Our child is fine,” Sean replied, “it’s not like you stopped eating. And I’m sure, based on your current reaction, they are very much aware that you absolutely want them?”

 

“I do,” Nick agreed. “So much.” He sighed happily. “I didn’t even know….” he trailed off, shaking his head with a laugh, before turning to face Sean. “But how do you feel about this?” he asked. “I mean, we’ve never talked about kids before.”

 

“We haven’t,” Sean agreed, “and I admit that it isn’t something I’ve put much thought into.” He paused. “But if I were ever to have a child – I’d want it to be with you.”

 

Nick beamed up at him.  Then pouted. “ Why didn’t you tell me you could get me pregnant?” he asked.

 

Sean made a face. “It was – extremely unlikely,” he said.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Why don’t you sleep now? And we can talk more about this in the morning?”

 

Allowing Sean to press him down into the bed, tucking the covers around him, Nick sighed. “Sorry,” he said.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“I think my hormones went a little crazy there.”

 

Sean thought it best not to reply.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick woke, as he often did, wrapped up in his lover’s arms. Smiling, he snuggled closer into Sean’s embrace, enjoying the warmth and contentment that flowed over him.

 

Above him, he heard Sean chuckle. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching you wake up,” Sean said.

 

Nick hummed happily. “Well,” he said, voice still rough from sleep. “I don’t plan on ever getting tired of waking up like this, so….”

 

The world shifted. Laughing, Nick found himself on his back, his lover hovering above him. “Good,” Sean said, leaning down to kiss him.

 

It was some time before they left the bed.

 

 

*

 

 

Tying his towel around his waist, Nick stared at himself in the mirror. He’d forgotten. For a little while there, he’d forgotten what Sean and Addie had told him the night before. He was pregnant. His hands shifted, resting over the curve of his stomach. How was it even possible?

 

“Nick?” Sean poked his head into the bathroom, a soft look coming over his face as he saw where Nick’s hands were placed.

 

Moving into the room, he came up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him and placing his own hands on top of Nick’s. 

 

“I didn’t dream it, then?” Nick asked, meeting Sean’s eyes in the mirror. “I really am pregnant?”

 

“You are,” Sean agreed. “Why don’t you get dressed, and we’ll eat and talk more about it?”

 

 

*

 

 

Breakfast was interrupted, only a few mouthfuls in, by Nick making yet another run for the bathroom. Heaving over the toilet, he glared at the white porcelain.

 

“Who’ll I blame now?” he grumbled when it seemed his stomach had finished, pushing himself back to his feet and moving over to wash his hands.

 

“Blame?” Sean asked, hovering in the doorway. Nick shot him a glance.

 

“Well,” he said, “I can’t very well tell our child off for making me sick.” His eyes narrowed. “So I guess I’ll just have to blame you.”

 

Sean handed him a steaming mug. Nick glanced down at it.

 

“Peppermint tea,” Sean replied, “it’s supposed to help with the nausea.”

 

“And stop being so nice about it,” Nick complained, taking the mug and wandering back out towards the kitchen. “How am I supposed to blame you when you’re being all nice?”

 

Sean hid a grin, following him.

 

Re-taking his seat, Nick glanced  down at his breakfast, debating whether his stomach really was settled enough for him to try eating more of it or not. Deciding it was, he dug in.

 

“So,” he asked, once he’d managed to eat a few mouthfuls without having to make another dash to the bathroom. “What makes you able to make me pregnant?”

 

Sean paused. “Uh...” he began.

 

Nick blinked. Sean, his lover, was always poised and composed. He didn’t do ‘uh’s or ‘um’s or anything like that. In fact, Nick felt it a personal achievement whenever he managed to unravel the man enough to get sounds instead of words out of him during sex.

 

Sean sighed. “There is… something I haven’t told you,” he said.

 

Nick snorted. “There’s a lot of things you haven’t told me,” he replied. “But I trust you.”

 

Sean took a sip of his drink, before carefully placing his mug down. “It has to do with… my family.”

 

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “Your horrible family on your father’s side who should hope to never meet me?” he asked.

 

Sean smiled softly. “Actually, this is more to do with my mother’s side of the family.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“There are… people living in this world who have… abilities… that set them apart from others.”

 

“Are we talking mutants here?”

 

Sean blinked. “No.”

 

“Just checking.”

 

“These people have existed for a long time, but have learnt to keep hidden from general society. Because generally, others are scared of them.”

 

Nick reached across to Sean’s plate, stealing his piece of toast and munching on it – it didn’t appear his lover was going to eat until he’d finished his explanation, and Nick was hungry, he was eating for two!

 

“My mother,” Sean continued, “is one of these people. And, through her, I inherited certain… traits.”

 

“Like being able to get me pregnant?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So… what other traits?”

 

Sean stared at him for a long moment, before he lifted his hand.  The bacon sitting on Sean’s plate lifted also – though he wasn’t touching it – before, with a wave of his hand, moving over to Nick’s plate and settling down.

 

Nick stared at it.

 

Sean shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Fuck!” Nick breathed.

 

“I assure you, I -” Sean began.

 

“No, seriously, fuck,” Nick repeated, turning bright eyes to his lover. “Have you thought of the implications for this ‘trait’ when fucking?”

 

Sean blinked at him. “I -”

 

“This is awesome!” Nick leant forward over the table – but not before snatching up the bacon and starting to munch on it. “What else can you do?”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Boys?” Adalind’s voice called out.

 

“Addie!” Nick exclaimed. He scrambled to his feet, hurrying to open the door for her, then wrapping her into a hug as soon as she stepped inside. Somewhat bemused, the blonde hugged him back.

 

“I take it someone’s having a good morning, then?” she asked.

 

Nick nodded. “I’m not dying, Sean’s not mad, we’re gonna have a baby and – but don’t tell Sean this – I think the peppermint tea is actually helping with the nausea.”

 

“So, a very good morning.”

 

“Yep.” Grinning, Nick led her into the kitchen, where Sean was waiting for them. “And,” he added, “I just found out that Sean has super powers!”

 

“Super powers?” Addie asked.

 

“Of course!” Nick agreed. “I mean, getting me pregnant is impressive in its own right – but he can also move things with his mind.” His eyes glazed over slightly.

 

Adalind laughed. “Oh, I know that look,” she said. “Should I leave so you two can explore these new powers a bit further?”

 

“Actually,” Sean said, clearing his throat. “Perhaps you can help me continue to explain things to Nick.”

 

“There’s more?” Nick asked. He stared across at the rest of Sean’s breakfast, eyes widening pleadingly. With a sigh, Sean pushed his plate towards his lover. Grinning brightly, Nick began to eat.

 

“Someone’s hungry,” Adalind commented lightly.

 

“Someone’s eating for two!” Nick replied.

 

“So, how much have you explained?” she asked Sean.

 

“Oh, Sean’s explained that he has certain traits from his mother’s side of the family – super powers – that he keeps hidden so he doesn’t scare people.”

 

“O-kay,” Addie said. She sighed. “And has he explained that he’s not the only one with these traits?”

 

Nick looked up at her. “Well,” he said, “he did mention that there are others.”

 

“There are,” Adalind agreed. “A whole community. We call ourselves _wesen_.”

 

“We?”

 

She smiled at him, lifting her hand to cause Nick’s mug of peppermint tea to nudge against his fingers. Nick grinned.

 

“You’re like Sean!” he said. “That’s so cool!” Then he paused. “But I’m not asking you to do that during sex.”

 

Adalind blinked at him. “I’m not even going to ask,” she said.

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You both have these awesome powers, and you’ve never thought about using them during sex before?”

 

“You should also know,” Adalind said, “that those in the community all vary in their traits, and can generally recognise each other.”

 

“How?”

 

“Adalind -” Sean began.

 

She waved him off. “He needs to know,” she said,  before turning back to Nick. “We call it a  _woge_ . It’s when a wesen uses one of their traits, and their looks change.”

 

Nick blinked. “But I didn’t see you change,” he said.

 

“No,” Adalind agreed. “Which is how the wesen community is able to keep secret so well. There are different kinds of woge. The first kind, which _kehrseite_ , or normal humans, can’t see, is where we woge involuntarily due to emotion. Happiness. Fear. Sadness. Anger. Something like that. When that happens, another wesen can see our woge. 

 

“The second kind is where we deliberately woge, usually used in order to access our full abilities. This, also, you won’t be able to see.

 

“The third – is where we deliberately woge with the intent for kehrseite to see.”

 

“So… if you do the third kind, I’ll be able to see?” Nick asked eagerly.

 

She nodded.

 

“Show me?”

 

Sean cleared his throat. “Perhaps it’s best to speak about something else for a bit,” he said.

 

Nick frowned. “Why don’t you want to show me?” he asked.

 

Adalind sighed, exchanging a glance with Sean. “Nick,” she said, “a lot of people, they can’t cope with the knowledge of wesen. People who have seen wesen before – they often go mad. And…. it’s not always pretty.”

 

Nick shrugged. “But, it’s you, right?”

 

“Nick,” Sean began.

 

Nick scowled. “What?” he asked. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Of course we trust you,” Sean replied. “We just...”

 

“I’m a _Hexenbiest_ ,” Adalind said. “Sean is half- _Zauberbiest_ – the male form. Of all the woges out there, ours is one of the least pleasant. It’s not exactly the one we’d choose to introduce you to wesen with.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “It can be that bad!” he said. “I’ve known you both for months! And, even if, as you say, it ‘isn’t pretty’, it’s allowed me to get pregnant.” His hands dropped down to his stomach. “So I’m not about to go knocking it.”

 

He frowned as a strange kind of tension filled the room.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked. He glanced between them. His best friend and his lover. There was something in Sean’s frame. In the way he was holding himself. Stiff. Formal. Wary. As though he was _afraid_ of Nick’s reaction. Nick scowled. “Who’s hurt you because of this before?” he demanded. His scowl deepened as a thought occurred to him. “It was your stupid father’s family, wasn’t it?” he snapped.

 

“Nick -” Sean began.

 

“Nick,” Adalind called. He turned to face her. And she changed.

 

Her skin rippled, drawing away, leaving a desiccated shell of herself behind – rotted flesh, bones, but also a sense of power that pressed up against him. And then it passed, and she looked just as she always did.

 

Immediately, Nick was moving forward, wrapping her up into a big hug.

 

“Nick?” she asked.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, “don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

 

Sniffing, Addie pushed him gently backwards. “You don’t have to pretend,” she said. “My woge really isn’t pretty. Even in the wesen community ‘biests aren’t considered the most likeable of wesen.”

 

Nick waved one hand. “What do they know?” he asked. “You’re my best friend. And I say you’re gorgeous!” He turned to face Sean, grin lighting his face. “Your turn!” he said, practically bouncing on the spot in his eagerness to see.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sean twisted his head, woging.

 

Nick gasped. Addie had been right when she’d called Sean ‘half’. Whereas her woge had taken over her whole face and skin, Sean’s only appeared in places, leaving some of his regular face behind.  And again, that sense of power pressed forward against Nick. 

 

“Addie,” he said.

 

“Nick?”

 

“I think maybe you should go,” he said, voice turning breathy.

 

“Nick?”

 

“’cos I’m _this close_ to tearing Sean’s clothes off right here.”

 

“You -”

 

“I blame the hormones,” he decided. “And the fact that my lover is sex on legs.” He sighed happily, starting to move forwards, licking his lips. “I bet you’re stronger like this,” he said to Sean, reaching out to press his hand against his lover’s cheek, where it had woged away.

 

Slowly, Sean nodded.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Nick breathed. “Literally. Please, fuck me.” He pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Sean and pressing forward until the other man could clearly feel the evidence of his arousal.

 

“Right,” Adalind said, backing up. “I’ll see you two later.”

 

 

*

 

 

“I was right!” Nick declared happily, stretching lazily on the bed.

 

“Oh?” Sean asked, rolling over to stare down at his lover.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Nick agreed. “You _are_ even stronger like that.” He sighed happily, remembering just what they’d done before making it all the way to the bed. “And your super powers are awesome.”

 

Sean sighed. “They’re not super powers,” he said.

 

“They are. Sexy, super powers that are an awesome addition to our sex life.”

 

“You…. don’t mind, then?”

 

“Why would I mind? Oh, right. Your stupid father’s side of the family.” Nick scowled. “If I ever meet your father,” he said, “he is _not_ going to be a very happy man.”

 

Reaching out, Sean drew his lover up against his side – Nick going happily. “If you ever meet my father,” he said, “you should walk in the other direction.” Nick frowned, but Sean continued. “He’s a powerful man, and he would not hesitate to harm you.”

 

“He can’t just get away with what he’s done to you.” Nick replied, turning to press kisses against Sean’s shoulders. 

 

“And there are other things you need to know, too,” Sean said. “Especially now that you are pregnant with our child.”

 

“Pregnant,” Nick sighed out happily. “I never thought I’d ever be able to say that about myself, but… I like it. A lot.”

 

Sean grinned down at him. “So I’ve noticed,” he replied. “ Adalind and I are ‘biests,” he said. “But not all wesen are the same. In fact, there are hundreds, if not more, of different kinds. Most kinds take their traits from some kind of animal. Like the  _jagerbars,_ who take on the traits of bears.  _Blutbaden_ , who take on the traits of wolves. Or  _Fuchsbau_ who take on the traits of foxes.”

 

Nick nodded.

 

“This can often be seen in their woge,” Sean continued, “and in their powers. Jagerbars are incredibly strong. Blutbaden and Fuchsbau have an extremely strong sense of smell.”

 

“So,” said Nick, trailing his fingers up Sean’s chest. “Those meetings you often have...”

 

“Are with other members of the wesen community, yes,” Sean agreed.

 

Nick nodded. “And the way they always defer to you?”

 

Sean sighed. “That,” he said, “actually has more to do with my father’s side of the family.”

 

Nick frowned, but waited.

 

“My father,” Sean said, “is the head of one of the Seven Royal Families.”

 

Nick blinked at him. “Wha-”

 

“The Seven Royal Families,” Sean continued, “are the seven royal houses who are aware of the existence of wesen, and, over the years, have acted as the ruling houses over the wesen community. In more recent years, the families have become more concerned with wealth and power than with fairly ruling their subjects.

 

“Which has led to the rise of various factions within the wesen community and human population – including the _Laufer_ , or Resistance. 

 

“As you know, when I was still a child, my mother took us out of Europe, fleeing my father’s wife, who wanted us killed.” Nick tightened his grip on his lover. “When I settled in Portland,” Sean continued, “I looked into the wesen community here. There was no ruler, and things were… difficult at times. Therefore, due to my heritage, I moved myself into position as the Ruler of Portland.”

 

“So…. you’re like, the King here?” Nick asked. “In the wesen community?”

 

“I am,” Sean agreed. “Though generally, they use the title of ‘Prince’. Should I ever Bond, that may be changed to ‘King’.”

 

“Bond?”

 

“The wesen version of marriage.”

 

“Ah.”

 

There was silence for a few moments.

 

“So,” said Nick, “all that deference is ‘cos you’re some kind of royalty here, in Portland? To the wesen?”

 

“It is,” Sean agreed.

 

Nick grinned.

 

“Then, my Prince,” he said, rolling over on top of his lover, “why don’t you -”

 

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Sean’s reaction to his words. ‘My Prince’ - that was something Nick was definitely going to have to remember for future use.

 

 

*

 

 

Humming happily, Nick opened the fridge, peering inside. He was hungry. And he wasn’t getting fat. He was pregnant! Which meant he could eat as much as he wanted.

 

Pulling out some cheese and milk, he wandered over to the bench. There was a knock on the door.

 

Grinning, Nick moved over to open it.

 

“Frank!” he exclaimed.

 

“Nick,” the other man replied with a smile. “Is Sean home?”

 

“Yep,” Nick agreed, moving back over to the bench. He poured the milk into a glass before grabbing the block of cheese and dipping it into his drink. Frank blinked, but made no comment. Nick narrowed his eyes, staring at the other man.

 

“Nick?” Frank asked, somewhat confused, is there something wrong?”

 

“Nope!” Nick replied happily. “Everything’s wonderful!” He squinted.

 

“And you’re looking at me like that, because?”

 

“Oh. Sean told me about wesen,” Nick replied, still grinning as he munched on his cheese. “I was trying to see if I could see anything.” He hopped up onto the bench, letting his legs swing freely. “Sean is _so_ hot when he woges,” he said.

 

“Uh -” Frank said.

 

Sean entered the room. “Nick, love,” he said, “I told you, you won’t be able to tell unless someone deliberately shows you.”

 

Nick pouted. “But Frank  _is_ wesen, right?” he asked. “I mean, he’s one of the main people you meet with. And you said that was all to do with Ruling Portland  and  your Council, right?”

 

“Right,” Sean agreed. He peered at what Nick was eating, before deciding not to ask. He’d heard horror stories about the strange cravings pregnant people could have, and figured a bit of milk and cheese was relatively harmless. 

 

“So,” said Nick brightly, turning back to Frank. “What are you?”

 

Sean sighed. “Nick,” he said, “it isn’t exactly polite to go around asking people that.”

 

“Oh,” Nick replied. “Sorry,” he told Frank.

 

“It’s okay,” Frank replied, still somewhat confused as he glanced between them. While he was glad the Prince had told Nick the truth, he hadn’t expected it to happen quite so soon. Last time they’d spoken, the Prince had been adamant that Nick didn’t need to know. Yet. “I’m Jagerbar,” he told Nick.

 

“That’s the bear-like one, right?” Nick asked, leaning forward eagerly. “Can you show me?”

 

“Uh -” Frank glanced over at the Prince, trying to determine his ruler’s feelings on the subject.

 

“It’s up to you,” Sean replied.

 

“Please?” Nick added. “I bet it looks awesome!”

 

Feeling somewhat dazed and still confused, Frank woged. Nick clapped his hands in delight, before scrambling off the bench to reach out and touch his fur. He declared Frank’s woge was positively amazing! But that Sean’s was still better. Then he declared that he was sure there was something Frank needed to talk to Sean about, so he was just going to go look up baby names! And practically bounced out of the room.

 

“Hormones,” Sean told Frank seriously.

 

The lawyer turned to face him. “Hormones?” he asked.

 

Sean nodded. He had known Frank for many years – the other man had been one of the first Sean had appointed to his Council – and he trusted him implicitly. “He’s pregnant,” he said.

 

Frank sputtered for a moment, before offering his congratulations. Nick was pregnant. That was… the community was going to love it, he realised.

 

 

*

 

 

“Okay,” said Nick, pushing the door shut behind them and turning to grab Addie’s hand, placing it on his arm. “I’ve got a list of names.”

 

“Baby names?”

 

“Yep!” He grinned brilliantly at her, starting to lead them down the sidewalk. “And I started looking at nursery designs.”

 

Adalind smiled at him. “And the purpose of today’s outing?” she asked.

 

“Baby furniture!” Nick declared. “There’s a new shop that’s opened just a few streets over. I want to check it out.” He widened his eyes, pouting adorably at her.

 

Adalind laughed. “Of course,” she agreed.

 

 

 

“We’re being followed,” Nick declared, frowning at the pink rocking chair they were standing in front of.

 

Addie hummed in agreement.

 

“This doesn’t concern you,” Nick added.

 

“Nope.”

 

He sighed. “They’re wesen, aren’t they?” he asked. “And Sean sent them to ‘protect’ me and the little one, right?”

 

Adalind turned to him with a smile. “Actually,” she said, “the Council sent them to watch over you. You’re carrying our Prince’s child, that’s not something to take lightly.”

 

Nick groaned. “I knew I was being followed,” he said, “but really, who’s going to hurt me in Portland? And I can take care of myself, you know!”

 

“I know,” Addie assured him, patting his arm. “And you’d be surprised at how many would be willing to harm you.”

 

Nick scowled down at the rocking chair. “Let them try,” he snarled.

 

Addie raised her eyebrow. Well, looked like Nick wasn’t only extremely happy to pregnant, but also extremely protective. She grinned.

 

 

*

 

 

“There are people following me!” Nick declared that evening, as Sean stepped through the door.

 

“Oh?” Sean asked, loosening his tie as he moved towards his lover.

 

Nick stopped frowning long enough to lean up for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Sean and sighing softly.

 

“Yes,” he said, as they broke apart. “Addie says the Council sent them to protect me.”

 

“And you don’t like them following you around,” Sean guessed.

 

“I can take care of myself!”

 

Wrapping his arm around Nick, Sean let his hand rest on the soft swell of his lover’s stomach. “They’re just concerned about our child,” he said. “There is some fear that, should my father hear about this, he will send someone to… harm our child.”

 

“Get rid of them, you mean?” Nick asked. He glared at the floor. “He tries, and he’ll be very sorry,” he promised.

 

“Yes,” Sean agreed. “The Council are thrilled that you are with child and want to do everything they can to protect our child. Do you think you can let them do that?”

 

“Fine,” Nick agreed with a sigh, leaning further into Sean. “But I’m a cop. I’m not defenceless.”

 

“Of course not,” Sean agreed. “They weren’t following you around when you weren’t pregnant, were they?”

 

“No,” Nick grudgingly admitted.

 

“Now,” Sean added, “what would you like for dinner.”

 

Nick paused, thinking about it. “You,” he said.

 

Sean chuckled, even as Nick turned around, leaning up to press kisses along the line of his lover’s throat. “I don’t think I’d make a very filling dinner,” he said.

 

“Maybe not,” Nick replied, “but I can start with you, then move onto something else.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep.” Nipping at Sean’s jaw, Nick took a step backwards, grabbing the taller man’s hands to pull him after him. “Besides, it’s your fault,” he said.

 

“It is?”

 

“Yes. Firstly because you got me pregnant. And these pregnancy hormones are making me horny. Also because you’re super hot.”

 

“Super hot?”

 

“Mmmhmmm.” Nick dragged his lover into the bedroom.

 

*

 

 

“Mr Berman!” Nick declared happily, swinging the door open. He leant his head out, wiggling his fingers at one of his ‘guards’ loitering further down the hall.

 

Stepping out of the way, Nick let Mr Berman inside.

 

“I do believe you can call me Harrison,” Mr Berman said, smiling at the young man who had stolen their Prince’s heart and was now in the process of providing him with an heir.

 

“Harrison, then,” Nick agreed happily. “Sean’s still getting dressed,” he added, motioning the man further into the apartment.

 

“Yes, well,” Sean said, moving into the room as he did up his tie. “Someone tried very hard to distract me this morning.”

 

Nick grinned at him. “I can’t help it,” he said. “You’re just too sexy.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Sean agreed dubiously.

 

Nick turned to Harrison. “So,” he said, “Sean says I shouldn’t really ask, but I just can’t seem to help it – what are you?”

 

Sean sighed.

 

“ _Lausenschlange_ ,” Harrison replied. 

 

“That’s snake-like, right?” Nick asked. “Can I see?”

 

“You don’t have to show him,” Sean said, giving Nick a disapproving frown.

 

“Actually,” Harrison said, “I find it refreshing – having someone so eager to find out more about us. It’s good he’s embracing the wesen community.” He paused a moment, before shuddering.

 

Nick grinned as he watched the other man change. “That is  _so_ cool!” he declared, smiling happily. “Thanks for showing me!”

 

“You’re very welcome,” Harrison replied, giving a shake as he slipped back into his human form. He turned to Sean. “I’m afraid this is not just a social call, however,” he added.

 

 

*

 

 

“Okay, spill,” Hank said.

  
Nick, who had been happily spinning in his chair, turned to look at him. “What?” he asked.

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Don’t you ‘what’ me,” he said. “You’ve been giddy for the last few weeks. I didn’t say anything at first – figured I didn’t want to know. But not even good sex leaves you giddy for this long.”

 

Nick sighed happily. “The sex is great,” he agreed.

 

“Nick.”

 

“Okay, fine, so, it’s not just the sex.” He shifted in his seat, wondering what to tell his partner. He turned to the side. “Do I look… different, to you at all?” he asked.

 

Hank frowned, looking him over. “No,” he said.

 

“I’m not… bigger?”

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Are we back to this again?” he asked. “You look the same as always, now stop worrying. It certainly doesn’t seem like the Captain thinks any different, either.”

 

Frowning, Nick stared down at his softly curved belly. He’d gone up another two pants sizes, and Addie had said he’d soon have to start seeing a special wesen pregnancy tailor. How could Hank not see that.

 

“So, I look the same as always?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Hank replied. “And what does this have to do with what’s had you so giddy lately?”

 

“Sorry to interrupt this scintillating conversation,” Wu said, walking up to them, “but we’ve got a body.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Hank thinks I look the same as always,” Nick said that evening, as he was drying the dishes Sean was washing.

 

Sean blinked, glancing over at him. “That’s nto surprising,” he said. “Male pregnancy tends to show up much like a woge. Wesen are able to see it, but others are not.”

 

“I can see it,” Nick said, poking at his stomach.

 

“You’re the one pregnant,” Sean replied. “Of course you can see it.”

 

“So… Hank won’t see anything. Not even as I get bigger?”

 

“He won’t,” Sean agreed.

 

“He asked me today why I was so giddy lately.”

 

“Perhaps you should tell him we’ve started discussing children?”

 

Nick glanced up at Sean. The other man shrugged.

 

“When our child is born,” he said, reaching out to place his hand over Nick’s stomach, “then others will be able to see them.”

 

 

*

 

 

There was broken glass spread out over the ground, which Nick stepped carefully over, moving further into the room where a young woman sat in a chair by the table, sobbing forcefully. Around them, uniforms mulled around, casting concerned glances in the woman’s direction.

 

“Hey,” Nick said, sinking down into the seat opposite her. He resisted the urge to rub his expanding stomach – Hank had asked him just the other day if he had a stomach ache.

 

She glanced up at him, surprise washing over her face as she caught sight of him. Which had the added benefit of causing her sobs to lessen.

 

“I’m Detective Burkhardt,” Nick said, leaning forward. “Can you tell me what happened here?”

 

“You’re him,” she breathed out, staring at him in wonder. “The kehrseite lover of the Prince.”

 

“I am,” Nick agreed.

 

She glanced down at his stomach. “Congratulations,” she said. Nick smiled back at her.

 

“Thanks,” he said. “Do you think you can tell me what happened here?”

 

Biting her lip, the young woman nodded, brushing fresh tears from her eyes. “I got home early,” she said. “Finished up at work and was told I could leave, so I did. I mean, tomorrow’s the weekend.” A fresh batch of tears trailed down her cheeks. Nick handed her a handkerchief.

 

She gave him a watery smile, before dabbing at her tears. As she did so, her face rippled, and Nick blinked. Fuchsbau. He was fairly certain.

 

“The windows were broken when I got here,” she continued. “So I came inside. That’s when I saw him.” She glanced over to where a blanket covered a form on the ground.

 

“Who is he?” Nick asked gently.

 

“My cousin,” she replied. “We were house-sharing to cut down costs.”

 

“Does he have any enemies that you know of?”

 

“No. I mean, he was always nice to everyone.”

 

Nick nodded. “And was he Fuchsbau, too?” he asked.

 

Blinking, she glanced up at him. “You -” she began, before shaking her head and giving another watery smile. “I’d heard you didn’t care about all that, but… it’s pretty unique, you know, you not caring that we’re wesen.”

 

Nick shrugged. “Everyone I’ve met so far has been amazing,” he said. “Besides, my lover’s wesen, and that’s awesome!” He grinned at her.

 

Despite herself, the woman let out a soft laugh.

 

“Yeah,” she said, “yeah, Thomas is – was – Fuchsbau. Do you think that has anything to do with this?”

 

“I don’t know,” Nick replied. “Not yet. But the more I know, the more likely it is we can figure this out.”

 

She nodded.

 

 

*

 

 

“Well, someone’s in a good mood.”

 

Looking up, Nick grinned at his ex-housemate and friend, Juliette. “Hey!” he said. Moving forward, he gave her a hug. “You’re looking well.”

 

“And you’re a flatterer,” she replied, turning to unlock the door and motion him into the house. “Thanks for stopping by.”

 

Nick shrugged. “You asked me to,” he said.

 

“I did,” she agreed. “I’ve got a friend who’ll be moving in with me, and thought we could move a few things around before she gets here.”

 

“Uh -” Nick began. He wasn’t quite sure what to say. But Sean – and the wesen doctor he’d been seeing for his pregnancy – had both been adamant that he shouldn’t do too much lifting.

 

“What?” Juliette asked, turning back to him. “Is everything okay?”

 

“I just… I hurt my back recently,” Nick said, not sure what else he could say. He grimaced. “Sorry.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Juliette replied. “I should have asked first.”

 

He waved his hand. “It’s not like you could know,” he said.

 

 

*

 

 

The kids ran across the street ahead of Nick, laughing and shouting together. He watched them go fondly, smiling brighter as, for a moment, they seemed to flicker into their woged states. He loved having the community be so accepting of him that they didn’t worry about woging while he was around.

 

It was always brief. Only momentarily there. Just a flicker. A moment. And then it was gone. But he figured if they did any more than that, then others would start commenting.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Hank asked, coming up beside him.

 

Nick turned to his partner. “So...” he said, “you know how you asked what was making me so ‘giddy’?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sean and I have started talking about kids!”

 

 

*

 

 

Sitting in a booth opposite Hank and Wu, Nick stared back at them, waiting.

 

“Soooo,” Wu said. “Hank said it was desperately important that we talk to you.” He glanced between them. “But so far, I’m not hearing any talking.”

 

Shrugging, Nick turned an innocent look upon Hank.

 

“Apparently,” Hank replied, “Nick and the Captain have started talking about kids.”

 

Wu – who was taking a sip of his drink – choked. “What?” he asked.

 

“Kids!” Nick replied happily. “How many do you think we should have?”

 

“How many?” Wu repeated. “Don’t you want to just start with one and see how you go?”

 

“Isn’t this a bit fast?” Hank asked. “I mean, you’ve only been dating the guy for a few months.”

 

“Seven months, twelve days and about thirteen hours,” Nick replied, spreading ketchup over his salad. Wu blinked, making a face, but figured it was safer not to ask.

 

“Right,” Hank agreed. “And I’ve been married four times – but no kids to speak of.”

 

Nick shrugged. “I want kids,” he said. “I want kids with Sean. So, we’ve started talking about it.”

 

“And, how long are you two planning to stay together?” Wu asked. He held up his hands when Nick glanced at him. “I’m just saying – what’s in your future? Are you gonna become Domestic Partners? Get married?”

 

“Good question,” Nick agreed, pulling out his phone.

 

“Nick?”

 

 

Nick: Wu just asked if we’re gonna get married. What was that wesen marriage thing you mentioned? Bonding? Do we need to do that before our child is born?

 

Sean: Nick? Do I even want to know what you’re discussing?

 

Nick: told Wu and Hank we’ve been talking about kids. Hank of the four marriages and no kids thinks we’re rushing, Wu wants to know if we’ve discussed our future yet

 

Sean: Do you think we’re rushing it?

 

Nick: What? No! Unless you do? :(

 

Sean: I fully intend you to be a permanent fixture in my future

 

Nick: :)

 

 

“Nick?” Hank repeated.

 

Nick looked up from his phone. “Sean agrees we’re not rushing it,” he declared. “And I don’t know about marriage but I don’t ever plan on leaving him.”

 

“Well,” Wu said, “that’s good to know, at least.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Addie!” Nick exclaimed. He pushed through the door of her office, grinning broadly.

 

Looking up from her paperwork, Adalind blinked at him. Her friend was flushed, hair in disarray, and practically vibrating he was so excited.

 

“Nick,” she said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Lifting his hand, Nick waved an envelope at her.

 

“You know,” she added, giving him another once-over, “if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’d just been having an extended lunch at home with Sean.”

 

Nick beamed at her. “Even better!” he said.

 

“Better? There’s something Nick Burkhardt likes better than sex?”

 

“Sex with Sean,” Nick corrected her, “which is better than just any sex.”

 

“Ah,” she agreed.

 

Hurrying forward, he placed the envelope down on her desk, motioning towards it. “Look!”

 

Glancing down, Addie noticed the logo for a nearby ultrasound place in the corner. “Nick,” she asked, “is this?”

 

“Yes!” he exclaimed. Reaching forward, he opened the envelope, pulling out the images inside, a number of black and white sonograms.

 

“Oh, Nick!” Addie gasped, staring down at the tiny shape of a baby contained in the images.

 

“Isn’t our baby gorgeous?” Nick asked. He spread the images out so that she could properly see them all. “And look!” he pulled a flashdrive from the envelope. “We’ve also got a video!” His eyes darted towards her computer.

 

“Really?” Addie asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. “I suppose you just might want to show me that video, won’t you?”

 

“Please?”

 

“Of course!” Taking the flashdrive from him, she plugged it into her computer, pulling up the video as Nick hurried around the desk to watch with her. In moments, the sound of a steady heartbeat filled the room.

 

“Isn’t it amazing?” Nick asked, staring in awe at the images on the screen.

 

“It is,” Addie agreed. She turned to give him a soft smile. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

 

“Always!” Nick replied. “I can’t let my BFF go without knowing how awesome my baby is!”

 

Adalind laughed. “Of course not,” she agreed. “Did Sean go with you?”

 

“Yep. He is _soooo_ smitten!” Nick declared. “I mean, he already liked to spend hours with his hands on my stomach, but one beat of that tiny heart and it was like I could see our baby wrapping him around their little finger!  He melted!”

 

Adalind chuckled. “ And you?” she asked.

 

“Oh,” Nick said, “I’ve been smitten since Sean first told me I was pregnant.”

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow, clearly remembering Nick’s hysterics when he thought his lover was going mad, but declined to say anything. 

 

There was a knock on the door. Looking up, Nick grinned as Harrison Berman – who also happened to be Adalind’s boss – poked his head in.

 

“Ms Schade,” he began, before pausing as he saw Nick.

 

“Harrison!” Nick declared. “Look!” He waved his arm towards the sonogram pictures on the desk. Moving forward, the older man stared down at the images.

 

“Is this…?” he asked.

 

“My baby!” Nick declared. “Aren’t they the most adorable baby ever?”

 

“The Heir,” Berman murmured, staring at the pictures.

 

“And,” Nick added, grabbing his arm to pull the older man around behind the desk, “video!”

 

Chuckling, Harrison stayed for a few minutes, talking babies with the excited lover of his Prince, before moving the conversation back towards work.

 

 

*

 

 

“Have you told your mother?” Nick asked that evening, lying in bed beside Sean. 

 

“Hmmm?” Sean murmured, placing his book down on the bedside table.

 

Nick shifted, pressing up against his lover. “Have you told your mother?” he asked. “About, you know, our baby?”

 

“I -”

 

“I know you don’t talk much,” Nick continued, “but that when you do I can hear the love in your voice. I’m sure she’d like to know.”

 

“If I tell her,” Sean said, “she will come here.”

 

Nick shrugged. “We have a spare bedroom,” he said. “And, she can help me with baby shopping!”

 

Sean chuckled. “And what about when you want to have ‘sexy times’ on the couch, but can’t as she’s in the house?”

 

Nick pouted, thinking it over. He sighed. “You love her,” he said, “I can give up sexy times on the couch so that you get to spend some time with her. But,” he added, “I’m not giving up sexy times in our bed!”

 

“Of course not,” Sean agreed.

 

“My mother can’t be here,” Nick said softly. Immediately, Sean shifted, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover. Nick swallowed. “I wish she could,” he said, “but she can’t. But, yours can, so… I mean, you do want her here, don’t you?”

 

“I do,” Sean agreed softly.

 

“Good,” Nick replied. “I like her.”

 

“You haven’t met her.”

 

“I’ve spoken to her over the phone,” Nick replied. “And she’s awesome. As is our baby. They’re going to get along great!” 

 

“Well, that’s good,” Sean replied, “and you really won’t mind her staying here?”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Nick replied.

 

“You know she’ll come and she’ll stay until after our child is born. Perhaps until after they’ve left for college?”

 

Nick grinned. “You’re saying she’s going to be as smitten with our child as you are!” he declared.

 

“I’m not smitten.”

 

“You are.”

 

“I have an appropriate amount of regard for our child.”

 

“Yep. Smitten. That’s the appropriate amount for our child,” Nick told him happily.

 

There was a pause, a kind of tension in the air that let Nick know there was something else Sean was thinking. Something he hadn’t said yet.

 

“Sean?” he asked.

 

“It will be more dangerous with her here,” he admitted.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My father’s family have left me alone for some time,” Sean said. “But if my mother comes here, to stay with us, and they find out – they may just decide that it’s time to come after us again.”

 

“They do,” Nick replied fiercely, “and they’ll be sorry.”

 

“They’re very powerful,” Sean said. “I don’t want you to make this decision lightly. If they choose to try and harm us – they may succeed.”

 

Nick scowled. “I’m not going to let your stupid father’s family have any control over us,” he said. “IF they try to harm us – we’ll deal with it then. A what if is no reason not to tell your mother. I know you were thinking of not telling her,” he added when Sean remained silent. “You said it yourself, as soon as she knows, she’ll be on her way.”

 

“She will,” Sean agreed softly.

 

“Besides,” Nick added, “we have heaps of friends who can help to keep us safe. And I’m sure you and Addie have some kind of super powers we can also use.” Sean sighed, but Nick ignored him – his lover and his best friend _did_ have super powers, and that was that! “Not to mention,” Nick said, “that you’re the Prince of Portland. You’re not a child fleeing your father’s family any more. You’re the Ruler of this Canton. The wesen here are all loyal to you. 

 

“If your father decides to try anything – he’ll find it very different to what he’s expecting.”

 

“I love you,” Sean said, leaning down to press a kiss against Nick’s neck.

 

“Good,” Nick replied. “Because I love you. And our baby. And I’m sure I’m going to love your mother. Call her tomorrow?”

 

Sean let out a soft chuckle. “Yes,” he agreed, “I’ll call her tomorrow.”

 

 

 

*

 

 

Nick woke to a soft weight on his stomach and the murmur of voices. No, not voices, he realised. A voice. Sean’s voice.

 

Slitting his eyes open, he glanced down, smiling at the sight of  his lover, hands curved lovingly over Nick’s ever-growing stomach, as he whispered something to it.

 

“What are you saying?” Nick asked.

 

Sean froze.

 

Frowning, Nick opened his eyes to look at his lover. “Don’t stop,” he said. “It’s sweet.”

 

Sean watched him for a moment longer, before turning back to his stomach. This time, when he spoke, the words were loud enough for Nick to hear. “ We love you so much,” Sean said softly, “our precious child. You’ll always be loved. We want you. You’re going to have the most amazing Daddy.”

 

“Daddies,” Nick cut in, “the most amazing daddies!”

 

Sean chuckled. “The most amazing daddies,” he agreed.

 

 

*

 

 

“And,” said Nick, hopping over a branch laid across the path, “he _talks_ to my stomach!”

 

“No?” Addie asked.

 

“Yep,” Nick declared, nodding happily. “It’s the sweetest thing ever! I caught him doing it the other morning – I think he was trying to hide that he was doing it, but...” Nick sighed. “I am _so_ in love!” he declared.

 

Watching him, Adalind smiled.

 

 

*

 

 

Arriving home, Nick dumped his keys, wandering further into the apartment in search of Sean. There was a murmur of voices from the living room. Poking his head in, Nick had to suppress a sigh at the sight of Sean’s Council (he assumed that’s who they were, as they were the ones Sean kept meeting with, and included Frank and Harrison and Addie). He’d been hoping for a foot rub. 

 

Or a back rub. A growing stomach put strain on his back in ways he wasn’t sure it was designed to cope with.

 

He doubted Sean would want to provide said foot or back rubs while in a meeting with his Council.

 

But – Oh!

 

Nick grinned.

 

The council hadn’t seen their baby photos yet!

 

Spinning on his heel, he headed for the kitchen.

 

“Nick?” Sean called.

 

“Be right there!” he called back. Grabbing the sonogram pictures from the fridge, he hurried back towards the living room. 

 

Sean smiled at him as he entered the room – as did many of the others. Ever since that dinner his Aunt Marie had interrupted, Nick had found the Council particularly happy to see him.

 

“Photos!” he declared.

 

Sean blinked up at him. “Nick?” he asked.

 

“Baby photos!” Nick waved the pictures in his hands. Moving forward, he handed one to the nearest person. “We had our first ultrasound the other week,” he told them all excitedly. “These are photos of our baby!”

 

The look on Sean’s face was somewhere between proud and ‘I can’t believe this is happening’.

 

“We also have a video,” Nick assured them, pulling out his phone as the pictures started to make their way around the circle. Watching out of the corner of his eye, Nick smirked to see Sean’s gaze soften as he held the pictures that made their way to him for a few moments before passing them on.

 

“Sit down, Nick,” Addie said, giving a gentle tug on his arm.

 

“Oh yes!” someone else declared. “You’re pregnant. Make sure you’re comfortable.”

 

“A beautiful child,” Frank Rabe assured him. Nick beamed.

 

“Look!” he declared, bringing the sonogram video up on his phone, before turning it to show them and sighing happily as the sound of his child’s heartbeat filled the room. 

 

“The Heir,” someone murmured, seemingly in awe.

 

Which Nick didn’t really understand. Sure, Sean was their ruler – and a good one at that, but he didn’t really get the whole royalty thing. Even if he knew how to use it during sexy times with Sean. 

 

“I’m just over four months along,” Nick told them all happily. “And the doctor says everything’s going well!”

 

 

*

 

 

“Do I look all right?” Nick asked, turning side to side as he tried to examine himself in the mirror while also trying to show Sean how he looked.

 

“You look fine, love,” Sean replied.

 

Nick pouted at him. “You didn’t even look at me,” he said.

 

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Sean turned to face his lover. “We’re just going to pick my mother up from the airport,” he said.

 

“Yes,” Nick agreed, “and it’ll be the first time she sees me! I need to look good!” He patted his expanding stomach. “Is this shirt too tight?” he asked. “Should I try and hide the bump?”

 

There was a ring at the doorbell. The two men exchanged a slightly bemused look, before Sean sighed, a look of realisation crossing his face.

 

“What?” Nick asked.

 

“I may be wrong, but...” Sean led the way out of their ensuite and over to the front door, opening it.

 

A woman was standing on the other side. She appeared to be about Sean’s age, with long blonde hair and the same green eyes as him.

 

Nick blinked.

 

“Mother,” Sean said.

 

“Sean!” she replied, sweeping inside and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. “I know you said you’d pick me up but I just couldn’t wait any longer so I got an earlier flight.” Stepping back she smiled at him, before turning towards Nick.

 

“And you must be Nick,” she said.

 

“Hi,” Nick replied. He shifted awkwardly.

 

“None of that, dear!” Elizabeth replied, pulling him into a hug. “We’ve spoken before. And you’ve done wonders for my son’s happiness.”

 

Blushing, Nick grinned. “Well,” he said, “he’s done wonders for mine.”

 

“And this,” Elizabeth said, hands coming down to rest on Nick’s extended stomach. “This is my grandchild.” There was awe in her voice. “I never thought...” she began.

 

Nick beamed – a common occurrence whenever their child was brought up.

 

“You have to see the pictures!” he said. “I know Sean sent them to you, but you have to see the originals, too!” He bustled her over to their fridge, which had all the sonogram pictures stuck to the front of it.

 

“This is the first one they took,” he explained, pointing to one. “See how it’s from the side?”

 

Standing back, watching his mother and lover interact, Sean smiled. Yes, he was still worried about how his father may react knowing both Sean and his mother were in the same place. But Nick was right, his mother _should_ be here for this.

 

“Oh, and the video!” Nick exclaimed, pulling out his phone to show her.

 

“Careful,” Sean warned, a teasing note in his voice. “If you let him, he’ll put that video on repeat and never turn it off.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one who fell asleep to the sound of our child’s heartbeat the other day,” he replied.

 

Elizabeth chuckled happily.

 

 

*

 

 

“Thank you so much for this!” Ruby said, leading Nick down the hallway. Nick smiled back at her. 

 

“It’s no problem,” he replied. 

 

Ruby and her husband were presenting a proposal to the council – and also had four children who needed a babysitter. When he’d found out, Nick had jumped at the opportunity. He was going to have a child of his own soon, he needed to learn how to deal with kids.

 

It also helped, he admitted, that Elizabeth had promised to help him.

 

“Here they are,” Ruby said, showing Nick and Elizabeth into a large back room of the house. A couple of older children were sitting in front of a TV, playing a playstation. Nearby, a toddler played with some blocks.

 

“That’s Nathan and Trent,” Ruby said, motioning to the two boys at the playstation. “Martha’s with the blocks, and little Jade is in the bassinet there.” Nick followed her pointing finger with his gaze. “They’ve all been told to behave themselves for you,” Ruby continued. “But don’t be afraid to get a little strict with them if need be.” She gave all the children a stern look.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Elizabeth assured her. 

 

Nodding, Ruby left the room.

 

Martha, the toddler, stared up at them with wide eyes, which traveled down to Nick’s stomach. “Baby?” she asked.

 

Nick grinned. “Baby,” he agreed. This was going to be awesome!

 

 

Nick, Elizabeth thought as she watched him, was a natural with the children. He’d patiently sat and answered all of Martha’s questions about his baby, before helping her to build a ‘princess castle’ with the blocks.

 

When the boys had started getting bored of the playstation, which resulted in some pushes and shoves directed at each other, Nick had stepped in, neatly taking both controllers away and sending them to opposite sides of the room for five minutes to ‘calm down’.

 

They’d tried to protest at first, but as Nick had told them – he was  a cop, he dealt with much worse criminals than them all the time.

 

It was about that time that little Jade had woken up and started to cry. Fetching her from the bassinet, Nick had rocked her gently in his arms, a look of awe on his face as he stared down at her.  Which had changed to slight horror when he realised just why she was crying.

 

Elizabeth was certainly hoping to see the first time her son had to change a nappy as well.

 

Once changed, Jade had settled down, though not quite wanting to sleep. So Nick continued to rock her in his arms, while letting the boys know they could come back into the main part of the room.

 

He’d then proceeded to get them started creating a car racetrack that meant he could sit on the floor and watch over them while also holding Jade and helping Martha with her next block construction.

 

It was to this scene that Ruby, and Sean, returned.

 

Pausing in the doorway, Sean stared down at his lover.  His heart clenched. Nick looked so happy, surrounded by children. And Sean couldn’t help but wonder if he’d see a similar scene one day – but with Nick surrounded by their children.

 

Nick glanced up, catching sight of them. “Sean!” he said, grinning brightly. “Ruby!”

 

“I hope they weren’t too much trouble for you,” Ruby said, moving into the room.

 

“Mo-om!” the boys complained.

 

“Not at all,” Nick replied. “They’re all amazing. You must be so proud.” 

 

She puffed up at his praise, smiling broadly back at him. “ Thank you,” she said.

 

“Thank You!” Nick replied. “I’m honoured that you trusted me with them.” Pushing himself to his feet, he handed Jade over to her. “You ever need someone to babysit,” he said, “let me know. I had fun.”

 

Ruby smiled back at him. “And if you ever want a quiet night once that little one comes along, you let me know,” she said. Nick beamed at her.

 

“Ready to go home?” Sean asked.

 

 

*

 

 

“Sean! Sean!” 

 

Someone was shaking him. Groaning, Sean slitted his eyes open, sleepily trying to gather his thoughts.

 

“Sean!”

 

“Nick?” He sat up. “What’s wrong?”

  
But in the dim light filtering in around their curtains, Nick was beaming at him,  smile stretching across his face . Reaching out, he grabbed Sean’s hand, placing it on his stomach.

 

“Nick?” Sean froze. His breath left him in a _whoosh_. “Nick!” he breathed out, lifting awe-filled eyes to his lover's.

 

Grinning back at him, Nick blinked back tears. “You can feel it?” he asked.

 

Sean nodded, pressing his hand firmer against the swell of his lover’s stomach, and the tiny movement beneath. “ Our baby,” he breathed out.

 

“Our baby,” Nick agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it may be triggering for anyone - Chapter One contains some conversations that may be considered to contain Homophobic language between family members. Nick certainly takes it that way, unknowing that Aunt Marie is against him being with a royal wesen, rather than against him being with another man.


End file.
